Blackthorne Girl
by truesoul10
Summary: Cammie is sent to Blackthorne Institute for Boys so the she can stop her escapades. Until Bex and Liz are kidnapped by the Circle. Will Cammie go out of her way to save them? Will Zach, Grant, and Jonas help her? And will find the person she thought she'd never see again
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Rachel finds Cammie in the Swiss Alps in 'Out of Sight, Out of Time' (downloaded the free sample, only three chapters that's as far as I got) **

**Chapter 1**

Considering the fact that I'll never be a Chameleon in Gallagher Academy again, I can make this a new start. I'll make my personal project, being a chameleon again that is. Maybe, hopefully they'll barely notice me in Blackthorne Institute for boys.. Not that I expected my mom to keep me in school in a place where the Circle knows they can find me. I thought she'd just tighten up security, again. The question still bothered me: Will I ever be the Chameleon again, I thought as the helicopter landed.

"Hey Uncle Joe," Yes, Joe's my uncle now. Guess who he married, Abby.

"Hello Cammie," he answered my unasked question. "We can't have you coming and going as you please."

"I know."

"You'll be safe."

"I know." I really did know, my mom gave me the same speech.

"I studied here."

"I know." How could I forget the picture I saw of him with dad? And the same shirt he wore in the picture (that one that says Blackthorne) is the same one I'm wearing now.

"If you play your cards right you might have fun."

Have fun, in Blackthorne? "Maybe."

After that we reached the Headmasters office who is Dr. Steve. He helped me with the curriculum, got me the books, talked about the history of the institute. And he saddened me with the sleeping arrangements. "I wish I could offer you your own room but sadly we do not have extras. So I took the freedom of placing you with the most respected young men here. Allow me to introduce you to your guide. Mr Goode."

Zach.

"Hey Gallagher Girl."

Oh no. Trust me I was happy to see him. But how do I react when a guy who may or may not be my boyfriend asks me to run away. I said no cause I can't. Then a couple of weeks later I run away… without him. But most importantly; how will he react later?

**Longer and better chapters shall continue. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

"Hi Zach," I turned around and hugged Uncle Joe good bye.

"If you need anything, anything at all, calls me or your mother." Then there's a phone in my pocket.

I walk out of there with Zach, my guide, grabbing my things. As we walked to the dorms the awkward silence couldn't be any more, well, awkward. And the tension was worse you could actually feel it but Zach was the first one to break it.

"I know what you did." His voice remained emotionless.

"What did I do?" I know what he means I just want him to say it though.

"Run away. Why'd you do it?"

"You know- to find answers. You mad because I didn't run away with you?" I did not say it to tease it's that the guilt is killing me.

"Hell, no but what you did was so careless, stupid and… never mind." He opened the door and let me in. "Guys guess who's here?"

"The new guy" I pretty sure it was Jonas who answered.

"I'm not new to you and not a guy!" I called out.

"Cammie!" Jonas and Grant embraced me with a hug and the same old 'how've you been?'

"I'm going to go right out and say it. But don't get the wrong idea. You look fucking hot" Grant said as if stating a mere fact. "Like your mom" Jonas added.

I glanced at the mirror. I was taller; longer leg. So was my hair, it was still black. I also have the bangs that fell across my face, mom told me I'd get once the hormone war stopped in my face. And during my time away I did get a womanly figure. I'm not used to compliments though. "Thanks, I won't tell Bex."

"You can't, anyway what brings you all the way 'Thorne?"

"Long story."

"We have time." Jonas prompt.

"It was a long tip she is tired. Let her rest." Zach said.

"Yeah guys I'm really tired. I'll tell you another time."

Next DAY

"Gallagher Girl, wake up. You don't want to be late for the drills." I woke up to Zach's smirk.

"You're not even wearing a shirt." I pointed out. HE Not Wearing A Shirt. My eyes popped wide open when I studied his chiselled six pack. Damn. Get a grip Cammie. He slipped on his shirt and announced coldly. "You have five minutes."  
I got out of bed and got dressed with a full ponytail, boots, jeans and another Blackthorne Institute for boys tee shirt. I felt fine it being the first day in a new school. The only thing that bothered me was Zach. You know how one morning when you wake up fine but then you remember the sucky night before. Yeah, well, that's Zach! He's getting all PMS bitch on me.

I met up with the guys in the field next to the woods. They were all lined up military style. There was a Sergeant yelling at them to do fifty push ups and he was timing them.

"Morgan!" Spy training or not I jumped. "Fifty push ups; one hand, you have 60 seconds."

Easy peasy I do them in my sleep. In half the time I was done.

"Sit up now!"

Since he didn't tell me how many I did my basic two hundred sit ups in one minute.

"Pull ups."

He led me to some bars. Push ups I can do. Sit ups, too. I can run five miles nonstop. Just don't make me do pull ups because that's where I messed up badly.

"This is not cakewalk Morgan. Go back in line."

By the end of the week, before my project barely even started I learned that I would no longer be Cammie the Chameleon. I am now Cammie the girl who messed her first drill on her first day of school. But I'm going to change that.

**It'll get better I promise and review so that I can adjust details to your liking. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Almost a month I've been in Blackthorne and I don't know why but all the teachers seem to be harder on me than on anybody else. Not only that, I have a huge stack of homework and it's two in the morning. But then again Jonas is still awake finishing next semester's homework.

"Why are you here?" Jonas asked not rudely just his genius curiosity creping out..

"I ran away. My mom wanted me out of the Circle's reach and somewhere they wouldn't think of searching for me."

"It makes sense but it doesn't explain why Zach was so pissed off."

I knew he was angry. I could see Jonas's mind connecting all the information together like a puzzle. I sneaked a glance at Zach and couldn't pull my eye away. Him sleeping peacefully and the moonlight shining through. At the sight all the words tumbled out.

"Last semester, after Zach and I found Joe's and my dad's journal, before summer break Zach and I started talking. We were wondering what we were going to do after this. Then he asked me to run away. I told him I couldn't but a couple of weeks later I left… without him; and I didn't him or anyone else. I wanted to tell Zach; really, but I couldn't help think that they'd go to him to get to me."

"So_ that's_ why you're here?" I heard Grant say. "Now we know why he was always away at Gallagher."

"You're awake?" I whispered, panicked. Then I point at Zach. "Please don't tell me he's awake."

"Nah he's a heavy sleeper." He threw his heaviest book and hit Zach in the head. "See? That's going to hurt in the morning."

I smiled relieved. But Jonas kept on talking. "It explains why he barely ate, was always away, why he was mad all the time and distant. I was starting to believe that he was borderline psychotic."

Were those even the symptoms of psychosis? **(Really? I wanna know.)**

"Good work Sherlock! And thank you for your cooperation Cams." Grant said.

I turned off the light and went to bed. We have school in three hours (10800 seconds) by the way.

Time Skip

Let me say that my efforts here have improved. But I think I should study harder, think while I take a forensics test. Meanwhile in the past hour a nerdy freshman has walked into our classroom five times already.

"Marcus, do you have to see someone?" asked Dr Sander, I mean, Dr Steve.

'Marcus' doesn't answer.

"Who are you here to see?" he asked again more like he understood what was going on.

"No one," I turned my eyes back to my paper. 'If you found parrot feathers somewhere, what tests could you use to prove that the feathers came from an illegally imported parrot?' Ha, yeah, now I really wished I studied harder. Maybe I can answer this question with a question like 'Where am I?' Because I have to know where I am to identify the parrot and know _if _it is illegal at all.

"Speak now before I kick you out of this classroom." He was losing his patience. "Who are you here to see?"

"Cammie," His face turned bright red as he 'casually' walked out of the class room. Then there were the wolf whistles teasing him. Blood rushed to my cheeks. Even in embarrassing moments like this I can't hide.

"At least he was honest. You're going to town tomorrow maybe you can treat him to a movie." More laughter coming from everybody, including me. But then I realized he was serious about it. I'm not sure what surprised me more that Dr Steve jokes around with his students in general or that he jokes around at all.

"That was complete déjà vu for me." Jonas tells me after class. I am positive he's part mind reader like Liz because he answers my unasked question. "Let's just say when I was a freshman I was him and more girls were involved and people were ruder… I don't want to talk about it."

I never asked.

P&E Class

I might have messed up my first drill but I made up for it in P&E. I've become a pretty bad ass kick boxer. And I have Grant to thank for. Who by the way has become like a brother to me. I tease him with Bex. His revenge is bothering me with whoever comes to his mind. Usually anybody, yet mostly Zach who appears to be avoiding me.

"Grant?"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you"

"Actually no, give it all you got." If you want to be the best you beat the best. He kicked my stomach and I tried to duck as he told me.

"I heard about your not so secret admirer."

"Oh God not you too. Jonas also told me about freshman year."

He smiled ashamed. "It was a dare. I didn't think he'd do it."

With a blow to the abdomen and a fist to patella I pinned Grant down to the mat. "that wasn't so nice now was it?" I asked, speaking for both him daring Jonas to make a fool of himself, because that wasn't nice. And me hitting him so hard because that could not have felt nice either. I helped Grant up and looked for my next victim. Until I noticed him.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy!" Like five guys looked around; including Zach.

"Blackthorne Girl?" He doesn't talks to me all he says (once in a while) Blackthorne/Gallagher Girl. Did I mention I think he's avoiding me?

"Yeah come here I want to fight you."

Nobody can consider what happened next a fight. Sure, we got on the mat but one look just one look in his mesmerizing green eyes and I lie flat on the floor. I never would have thought his eyes had the same effect on me again. Damn.

"Are we done now?" Zach asks slightly impatiently.

"Sure.

**I'm developing Cammie's life in Blackthorne that's why this has nothing to do with the plot yet. But don't worry kick butt action is gonna come soon and Zammie duh And don't forget R&R ,')**


	4. Code Black

Chapter 4

**Feel free so skip all this. It won't hurt my feelings at all and start reading after the 'N' **** I'm just saying what happens next isn't my best work.**

Going out to town with the guys is the most fun I've had since I got here. And that's saying a lot considering they are hilarious. Since we were out early afternoon we got to see the Avengers at the first show so we had the entire room (whatever it's called) to ourselves. During the previews we argued over who would win a fight, Ironman, Captain America, Thor, Hulk versus Spider-Man. The movie usher, a regular high school student, tried to keep us quiet; that was until we dragged him into our food fight. When the movie was done the usher had face 'Shit now I have to pick this up.' Our bus came to pick us up. And Zach and I were walking slowly as if we were avoiding being trapped in school. Then a perky redhead with green eyes approached us.

"Zachy!" Zachy? I snickered. "How've you been?"

"Janine, hey I'm, um fine and you?" I slipped my hand into his feeling somewhat defensive.

"I'm fine." Janine searches my expectantly waiting for an introduction.

"Janine this is Cammie, Cammie, Janine." _Now_ he calls me Cammie. We exchanged 'nice to meet you'. She told me she was a friend of Zach's. Here's an awkward silence. "As much as I'd like to stay, Cam and I really have to get going the bus is waiting; we'll see you around, bye."

We couldn't get in the bus fast enough. Sitting side by side I told him. "She seems nice."

"Wait 'til you get to know her." Zach scoffed.

"So who was she?"

"Let's just say you had Jos- Jimmy. I had her." Hmm, his ex.

Later That Day

I'm not sure who got the ball rolling on this conversation but the juniors and seniors who hung out in the family room were debating on the advantages of being a girl. Their behaviour is entertaining me. No, they amuse me.

"I saw in a movie." For some reason the guy, whose name is best left unmentioned, got cut off by everyone in the room. I'm starting to believe what Macey said about guys being dirty.

"Oh I got one!" Grant clapped to have everyone's attention. "Multiple orgasms."

I laughed so hard. Haha. I'm never… hahaha doubting ha Macey hahaha again, ever. I opened my mouth to say something regarding the fact that they had the dirtiest minds known to man and woman. **('N')** Then Jonas comes running in the room telling Grant, Zach and me that he 'got it'. Whatever 'it' is. He dragged us into the room to tell us that he found a way for us to communicate with Gallagher. At that Grant stared combing his hair.

"Have to look good for B.B.S."

"Let me guess, British B.S." except Zach didn't say the initials. Coming from the bathroom a dagger missed Zach's head by several inches. A school for assassins indeed.

"British Bombshell," Grant corrected. Suddenly the computer screen went alive.

"Jonas! Hi!"

"Hi Liz!" Jonas greeted.

"Gentlemen, Zachary…" Bex said. "Cammie? We thought you ran away again!"

"If I did I guess I am not good at hiding."

"Don't ever do that again!" scolded Liz. "At least tell us where you go."

"Yeah Cammie you shouldn't leave and not tell anyone." Grant scolded mockingly causing Bex to giggle.

"Never mind that; where's Macey?" Liz searched behind her as if Macey would miraculously arrive then replied.

"She had political rallies to go to with her parents. It sounds bloody boring if you ask me."

"Since when is politics fun?" Zach finally asks. Without warning the suite Bex and Liz were in start flashing red and alarms screaming 'Code Black.'

"We've had a lot of Code Reds this past month and they've all been false alarms so don't worry!" Liz yelled over the alarms. Then Bex screams. "But we have to go now, BYE!" And the computer screen went black.

Even though they said it is a false alarm. Even though they said not to I'm worried. Because the Code Blacks are never false alarm. Never have been. Never will be.

**I apologize for the crappy beginning of the chapter that I wrote. So embarrassed lol But this ending is important in the story line. Do what you do best R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two weeks after Gallagher's Code Black

"Jonas please explain to me again why we have to do this." I pleaded.

"Because there was a messy system malfunction, data got erased and all the cameras shut down; I have to fix it. Grant knows how many cameras there are. And Zach knows their location and you need to know what we all know."

It does now explain why we are walking around the woods at night. But it does not explain why we are doing this at night. Actually it does, we just can't go skipping class now can we? Then I stop in front of a tree where a camera hid discreetly on a branch.

"Okay stay here," Jonas told me. "We're going to keep searching."

Then they headed west. Not moving I look up and see the security camera. That's clever. You wouldn't notice it was there unless someone pointed it out. My gaze fell due to rustling coming from behind me. There wasn't any wind but I still checked my back because it could have been a bird. My suspicions were wrong, so wrong. IT was the outline of a person and the man was coming closer quickly. Crap. The guys headed the other direction so it's impossible for it to be them. I called out expecting an answer. Yet I only heard footsteps.

"Get Cammie down!" Zach screamed. Immediately Grant and Jonas ran and pinned me down.

"What's going on?" I asked in the attempt of getting up. I saw Zach fighting the attacker as they went farther away.

"I don't know." Jonas replied.

"We need you shutting up now." Grant shushed.

They were out of sight and not in listening distance. Could I have screamed? Yes. Panicked? Yes. Ignore them and run away? Yeah. But my spy instincts took the best in me. I shut up like I was told and listened in silence. Five minutes went by then ten. I couldn't hear anything; that wasn't a good sign. Suddenly there was muffled booming noise. I lost control and flipped them both like rag dolls.

"Zach!"

Is he alright? I ran half a mile before I was smashed on the floor again.

"Stay down." warned Jonas.

"I'll go get him." Grant added.

He disappeared again. "Can you let me up?" I asked

Jonas wordlessly pulled me up. Grant came with Zach who had a limp and black powder on his cheek.

"I believe this is for you." He said bluntly and handed me an envelope. With a flashlight I opened it and read:

_Let's play a game of hide and seek._

_We hide your friends you must seek_

_Rebecca and Elizabeth I believe they are_

_I can assure you that this will be hard_

_Trust me you will be found_

_Turn yourself in and I'll promise to keep you safe and sound_

_Your friend,_

_Circle of Cavan_

_P.S. Here's a head start they're in Europe._

Is this a new approach? Is this the nice approach? I feel sick to my stomach. I pinch myself. Please, let this be a dream. They had to go after my friends not me. I was sent to Blackthorne to save everyone and me. Not to put them in any more danger. If they want something they go to me not anyone related or close to me.

"They're gone. Bex and Liz." I tremble in terror.

"How are they gone? Where are they?" Grant asked stupidly.

"Circle of Cavan captivated them, Europe nothing specific and they want me to find them."

"How do you know it isn't a trap Cammie?" questioned Jonas. It was obviously a trap but I am willing to take them out no matter what the costs. I have contacts from when I ran away they can help. My contacts consist of just three people, not much though.

"It does not matter. I am going. I don't care." I spoke slowly. I made a mental note to leave in two days. I can ask Joe for a European passport tomorrow and get it the day after.

"You're not going Gallagher Girl." Zach said straight out. You know, Zach being Zach. "We are all going whether you like it or not."

"Fine, just don't slow me down."

**I finally updated! And this week there's finals so I won't update again soon. Still R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I called Joe in the morning. I think I might be able to get the passports legally because that way whoever checks on us will not get suspicious. His number appeared in speed dial already so I pressed the button and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Joe." I greet hopefully sounding normal, like nothing's up.

"Cammie, Is everything alright?" He answered alert and on edge.

"Yeah," As fine as anyone can be when their best friends are kidnapped. I didn't wait for his answer. And when lying lie with details. "I just need a favor from you though. I need four passports for school, this Cove. Ops project/mission we're going to Europe. And they have to be legal."

"Alright," He said. This is great now I need- "I know you're one of the four; who might the other three be? Where are you going?"

"You know: Grant, Jonas and Zach but we don't know where we're going yet. And thank you!" Joe chuckles and says. "Wait for tomorrow. Oh, Rachel wants to talk to you."

Through the phone I could hear the shuffling of the feet, laughter and music (the kind Dad would listen to, according to Abby) growing louder. All I could focus was on how am I, well are we going to find them. They have to be hidden somewhere we least expected or somewhere stupidly obvious they we would not think of searching. Except one mistake and they'll have us, too.

"Hi kiddo." Mom sounded so happy it made me realize how much I miss her. "How's school?"

"Hi mom" I brighten my voice. "I am fine. How are you?"

"Just peachy." Then I heard Abby laugh in the background.

"Mom, happy birthday."

"Thank you sweetie." This reminds me of our Sunday nights minus the inedible food. "I love you"

"Love you, too."

Time Skip after Morning Drills

Grant told me to wait outside while they explain out situation to our drill sergeant, Sergeant Harrison, that way no teacher gets suspicious about us gone. I heard everything because I pressed my ear to the door. They said that their friends had been kidnapped. Also, that they were in Europe. Jonas tracked both of them something they failed to tell me. But the signal failed and he was unable to finish. Zach told him; I quote "It's not just any mission. It is personal. But you have to keep quiet. And we all know you will cover for us." And how in two week they find Bex and Liz bring them back. Hell, we had it all planned out and how long it takes to do each thing.

"Plan's nicely thought out." Sergeant Harrison compliments.

"I know." I say strolling inside the gym.

"What make you think you are going?" he glowers. Ha, Grant and Zach said I'm the favourite.

"Who do you think put this in motion?" I spat. Notice I don't like him either.

"She's Mathew's kid." Grant said like if he was trying to convince him of something.

"I know" Sergeant said hesitantly "And I knew him too… All right I'll help.

I'm starting to wonder 'Who didn't know my father?' It's all set; I'm getting the passports tomorrow, we have a semi head start in tracking Bex and Liz, and we have an excuse for being gone. Now all we have to do wait.

NEXT Day

"Package for Cameron Ann Moran!" shouted Jonas. It's not funny being woken up with yelling my ear and a booklet thrown at my face.

"Really?" I look down; the passport is here meaning we can leave today, now actually. The sooner the better am I right? This doesn't explain my uneasy feeling although it can be easily confused for excitement. I leaped out of bed. "This means we can leave now."

"Yep. I assumed. We're packed so you better hurry up then go down get breakfast." Grant yelled halfway down the hall. "Don't be late." Zach screamed.

We ate breakfast, got our bags and started our way out through the woods. After knowing where the cameras are being a ghost is easy. Was easy, all that stopped when Jonas tripped a silent alarm. Aggressive barking grew louder meaning only one thing.

"Guard dogs?" I guessed.

"Worse, attack dogs," Said the boy who knew more about the school than any one of us combined. That's way worse. All of us yelled "Run!"

We ran two very long miles. The dogs were at our feet but we were able to escape not out run them. In order to do that, we had to jump a fence with wires and spike on top. Jumping the fence was not difficult but not getting stabbed along the way was the complete opposite. I wiped away the blood from my arm; the one that got stuck in the wires and scratched.

"Where to now?" I ask.

"We go to the airport and you guys head to Paris" Jonas informed "and I'm going to Germany."

"Why Germany?"

"Because Germany has the best tracking devices in the entire world," he explained like we were children. "Even the C.I.A is jealous."

"OK, so no turning back now. We go, find them and we bring them back." Pursued Grant.

"Right." Jonas said.

"Right." Zach said.

"Right." I finally agreed. "C'mon we're gonna miss our flight."

**This chapter has little details that makes the big thing happen. So anyway R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Around two hours after we arrived to Paris and made reservations in a hotel. We sat in the balcony playing gin and waiting for Jonas to tell us where Bex's and Liz's location. Then it hit me. Even though I don't remember everything that happened while I was away I remember the people that I met while I was away and some of the things I did. Someone who can help me use a new perspective on things, a fresh pair of eyes. All I have to do is ask them to return the favor. Before I stood up I threw in my cards.

"I'm done." If I leave now I can be back by late afternoon. I open the glass balcony door. When I reached for my jacket Zach followed and took hold of my hand.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'm going out. Get someone who can help." I tried to get out of his iron grip but failed. He pinned me to the wall and he stayed there so; I just asked him "Do you have something to say?"

"Are you really coming back this time?" Zach asked with fire in his eyes. "Because you do know the Circle is still after you. You see Gallagher Girl; you can leave with the intentions of coming back but they could be tracking you. Then it'd be Bex, Liz _and _you gone. Then what? Do you know how many times your mom interrogated me to check if I knew where you were? Your friends kept asking where you were. Do you have any idea how many search parties were sent after you? How many sleepless nights I- people spent wondering, worrying about you?"

"I was looking for answers." Answers I did not find. Zach was just blowing off steam. All that time he spent not talking to me that was stuff he had kept in. "I wanted to tell you, really, but I thought it would keep you safe. You wouldn't know and it'd be for the best."

"Keep 'you' safe." He said to himself and chuckled. What was I supposed to say?

I said, "I'm sorry."

He let me go and kissed me with intensity. One moment we are at each other the next we're _at it._ When he pulls away he smirks satisfactorily. Now that's the Zach I know. "So where are we going?"

"Puerto Rico."

Time Skip

**(I don't know where Cammie went or who she met while away so I'm just improvising)**

The beach was empty; it looked abandoned but the tracks on the course sand said otherwise. I kept staring at the cool, clear, aquamarine water and the wooden house hoping she'd appear of either way. She stays home and at night she goes out so I'm surprised Mairi is not around.

"We're here for whom?" asked Grant coming from behind.

"Someone who can help." I respond. As if on cue a group of teenagers ran by throwing water and screaming. They dispersed and pile into cars except for Mairi, the girl with shoulder length hair and a boy who were coming towards us.

"Do I- Cammie!" Mairi rattled in Spanish. She planted a kiss on my cheek. Do not get the wrong idea: girl can kiss a girl on the cheek, guy on a girl, girl on a guy but guy to a guy… big no, it's how they say hi. Then she backs away when she sees Grant and Zach.

"This is Zach." I point to my right. "And Grant. Guys this is Mairi"

"This is Chal." She introduced the boy next to her in Spanish. I personally think it's a disadvantage only knowing one language. It is the only way she has spoken in the time that I've known her.

"I gotta go." Chal pecked Mairi and nodded us his good bye. I'm not sure what to make of him yet. Not long later she called out to him. "Tell your mom I'm not that bad an influence!"

"Hey, do you remember that time I did you a favor in that club?" I asked.

She smiled knowingly. "Which of the two?"

"Both, well, I need you to return the favor and you need to come with us."

"If this has anything to do with your dad then, ok."

"It does, in a way."

"Sure." Sure? I half expected demanding explanations but then again she know that I was searching for information about my father even all she know is his name Mathew Morgan. Mairi spun on her heels and went inside her house.

Zach raises his eyebrows and asks "We came all this way for a fourteen year old?"

"Man you are off she's nineteen least."

"She's sixteen the point is we are not better off without her, we need her, even though she is a civilian."

**In The Plane**

When we had already boarded the plane when Mairi asks me excitedly. "So what's the deal between you and your friend and tall, dark and mysterious?"

"Grant is just a friend and Zach..." my eyes fell on him. "He's a guy who could or could not be."

"Your boyfriend," Mairi finished for me and turned her head to the right not very discreetly might I add. "He's a nice catch."

"Keep your voice down." I begged; the last thing I want is him eavesdropping.

"What is he gonna do? Hear me?" she taunts abnormally loud and smirks. "No, but really what's up? You are dragging me halfway around the world for what really. I know it's about your dad, blah, blah, blah _details_ please."

The less she knows the better but she right to know. She's helping after all. "My dad's missing, you know that. I'm still trying to figure out stuff about him. My friends are missing too. So that I can find them and get them back; I'm going to need you to do what you do best. Create distractions. Cause chaos."

"This is confusing and weird but I'll do it." She replied in English.

I thought that… never mind

**Finally Updated! It took so long b/cuz my internet left and then I had to figure out something regarding a fake profile ( which I figured it out)**

**P.S. Everyone R&R let me know where you want this story to go.**


	8. Chapter 8

Jonas POV

I kept on staring at the screen wishing the second red dot would stop moving. The first tracking dot is in Paris but the other one is traveling all over the U.K., Ireland, Scotland, Wales and England, everywhere. Once it stops it is all about figuring in which country are Liz and Bex. Suddenly there's a sharp knocking on the door. Before I say 'Come in' Grant strolls in with a girl; she's around five 'four, with long brown hair.

"How's the search going, man?" asks Grant ecstatically.

"Pretty good" I showed him the computer screen. "I already have one pinpoint location."

"Oh! Jonas this is Mairi, Mairi this is Jonas" he introduced the girl standing awkwardly next to him. Mairi nods slightly her hi. I wanted to question why she was here but Grant jumped in. "Cammie told me to string her along for a 'fresh pair of eyes'."

I stole a quick glance at the computer screen and noticed that the second dot stopped whirling in London, England. "What do we know about Paris, France and London, England?"

"They're tourist destinations, capitols and are famous for being fashion capitals." Mairi announced. I guess she saw my wide eye stare because she asks, "what? It's obvious."

Anyway, the Circle of Cavan might be trying reverse psychology, having us think one thing when it is actually another action. Maybe Bex is in Paris instead of England and Liz vice versa. On the other hand, Grant has another idea. "Liz is in Paris and Bex in England logical right?"

"Who are Bex and Liz heritage wise?"

"Bex is British-" A rogue question cut him off. "Why wouldn't British Bex be in Great Britain? What if she said, I don't know 'Take me home back home'? If she has an accent the might think 'she's English' so they might take her some place she might call home but isn't."

The girl has a valid point. But we all have to take this in Circle of Cavan is good their kidnapping should be clever and virtually impossible to undo.

"I'm trying to figure out if you're logical or being ridiculous" Grant stated bluntly

'Cammie says I think outside the box no matter how stupid I sound." Very stupid indeed yet I never said it out loud; it's rude.

"Ok, Mairi you have a well-reasoned mark in this, I suppose we must go to Paris since Cammie and Zach are." I tell them. Mairi and Grant agreed that we should go to Paris first. Considering Cammie and Zach are waiting for us we waste less time. I saved the information I found and closed my computer when Mairi wonders aloud.

"Before we go; do any of you know where I can buy small explosives?"

Next Day Cammie's POV

I had woken up to laughing and muffled screaming. I sat up and saw that Jonas and Zach were sitting on the stools laughing and staring intently at the computer screen. This reminds me, I told him to survey Mairi's computer using his hacking skills. Because how does a person go from speaking Spanish to being bilingual (Spanish and English)? I might be getting overly suspicious but what else could she be lying about? I slapped a Napotine patch to make sure she doesn't wake up anytime soon.

"What'd you guys find?" I asked.

"A lot, Cam" Jonas remarked. "And she speaks perfect English because her school teaches her. Her cousin is pregnant and her family is bigger than all of ours together. Oh, plus Mairi is abnormally crafty when it comes to firecrackers."

"Haha she burned down a warehouse too" added Zach.

"I know. I was there." I formed them. It was the one time I had seen her around before we met.

"She's a dancer. You know, every disaster she makes is on video and it's a revenge sort of thing. Never in vain." Zach adds.

"I was going to say that."

Now that is surveillance. Besides the fact that Mairi is chaotic and has a large family I never would have learned that she was a dancer. A sudden thud wakes Grant and Mairi waved the Napotine patch demanding "What the hell is this?" Then she snatches away her laptop from under Jonas's hands. "Something called privacy: respect it"

After that we confessed. We told her what we did and why; during that time she made a pot of coffee. I felt like a first class idiot. Mairi's mood lightened when she heard our explanation in fact she was giddy.

"Let me get this straight," she blew in her mug. "Y'all hacked into my computer just because I speak two languages. I didn't even lie, you just didn't ask. You just assumed. On the up side you amuse me. So what I'm handy with explosions. If you don't trust me why look for me. On a different matter, last night I snuck into security and to see what the cameras saw. By any chance is your friend like really skinny-"

"Yes!" Jonas pretty much yelled.

"Blonde?"

"Yeah." Zach agreed. I wonder where she is going with this.

"Petite and pale?"

"Get to the meaning of this." Ushered Grant.

She says in a Southern accent herself "With a Southern accent."

"That's Liz." I say. Her eyes grew wide horrified and almost dropped her cup.

"She's in room 220, two floors down and not in good shape."

Without a moment's hesitation all four of us rushed to get dressed, wear the comms unit and most importantly… Go. Find. Liz.

**I'm all cliff-hanger right?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We waited outside room 220 for five minutes before we broke in. The hotel room was empty and it looked like no one stayed here at all. I searched the bathroom and the closets while Grant and Zach checked the beds, over and under, considering the fancy suite is considerably small we knew Liz wasn't here. The Coms unit burst in my ear. IT's Jonas who is working on the security cameras.

"Cammie, Mairi told me to tell you to walk very slowly."

"Did she say why?" I stopped midrace.

"No." Then static starts crackling when it stops he asks. "Do you know what your friend is supposed to be doing? Because she's just dancing around and creating a crowd. Not of much importance."

"Give her time." I took short, deliberate step starting from the narrow hallway. The guys watch what I was doing waiting for some sort of response and double check my work.

"Never mind, Mairi set the front desk on fire. And the security is chasing her." Jonas updates, laughing at the same time.

Well isn't that nice. I am walking next to one on the beds when a creak rises from the floor. Zach stomps and raises his eyebrows. I know that look, not only that it means he's on to something it also mean the floor is hollow. Liz has to be under there! But do you know how bad her condition has to be for her to be hidden. I lost myself in m train of thought; by the time I look down Grant and Zach ripped out the floorboards.

"I can't see." Grant points out the darkness.

"Here." I hand him a flashlight.

I jumped into the hole. Immediately in the corner of my eye I saw Liz. Her body limp on the floor; blood gushed from her head. This cannot be her. And there's a gas mask tied to face which I tore off. I checked her pulse: steady. However her face was pale with a few bruises here and there; I got a flashback to sophomore year after our first mission. When Joe showed me the photographs of Bex and Liz and when he told me that once your enemies start they won't stop. This is worse because it's real and it's been ten days since all this started. They know Bex can take a punch and instinct tells me she's far worse than Liz.

"Gallagher Girl, you can hurry up now."

I carry Liz. "Pick her up." Before long Jonas pops up in my ear.

"Take the gas tank I want to study it."

I did as told and Grant pulled me up. We rearranged the floorboards and left with Liz. Again, Jonas comes to life through the Coms unit. "Stop! Someone's coming"

I peered through the peephole someone was coming. No doubt an agent from the Circle. We are so made. Saved by the yell Mairi calls out to him.

"Hey excuse me! Do you know where the ice machine is?"

Such a simple question, while he explains (and eventually showed her to the machine because Mairi didn't understand, using the moron approach) we took advantage a fled. We went up the stairs to our suite and shut the door, Liz down, Bex to go.

Liz POV – Time Skip

When I woke up a pounding headache wrapped my head. I could see my surroundings, and extra bed, a wooden table and a futon but I could not process it yet the only words I could think were 'She lied'. Suddenly my vision cleared and I saw everyone being Cammie, Zach, Grant and Jonas, they saved me. I also knew that I was in another hotel room. The thought still haunted me.

"She lied." Cammie was the first one to hear me because she turned and responded first. Then Jonas worked his way over to the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I was unable to respond Jonas asked "Who lied?"

"She did."

"Who is 'she'?" Zach spoke slowly as he came over standing next to Cammie.

"Bex lied. She told me it was going to be ok. That she was fine. But she isn't. One minute we were fine until they took her away. I heard it. I heard what the Circle Cavan did to Bex. It was horrible. She's pretty banged up." I can't believe Bex lied and told me to ignore everything. Tears won me over so I let them fall.

"Can you tell us what happened, Liz?" Cammie asked. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I really missed you guys." I reached for them in a bone crushing hug. "We missed you, too."

Next a girl maybe two years younger barges into the room. When she sees me she tries remarkably hard not to stare. The girl gazes at floor holding up a bag of ice. She spoke. "I got this for your head."

Cammie stumbles in her words. "Liz this is, um, Mairi, a friend. She helped us find you."

"She doesn't go to Gallagher." I state.

"She's the friend of a friend." Zach says. Again, my headache got stronger causing blurry vision. I could ask them to leave but it's been so long since I have seen my friends… or what's left of them. Macey is at a political convention, luckily. And Bex well...

When Mairi pulls out a bottle of Aspirin and water, Grant decides to announce that I need my rest. With that the rest followed and I fell asleep.

Flashback

_The room was shamelessly cold and dark. I am now in a panicked state. How did this all happen? One moment Bex and I are safe in the walls of Gallagher Academy next we're trapped in the hands of the Circle of Cavan. And few periods ago Bex was in the same room as me. What makes it worse is that the Circle is getting violent. My only hope is that Bex can hear me through her Coms unit- earrings. _

"_Bex?" _

_All I got was static in reply. I wriggled in my chair. There is no way I can break or slip my steel binds._

"_Liz? Liz can you hear me?"_

_She whispered. Great, so I assure her. "Loud and clear."_

"_Good because I'm on my way to get you. Now I'm- Oh no. No, no ,no, no…"_

_I wanted to see what Bex could see but I remained quiet. Then I could hear it, the thundering footsteps chasing Bex no doubt. She must have tripped a silent alarm. After a while of fighting her attacker she shouted._

"_Take it off!"_

_By 'It' she means the Coms unit. But I couldn't take it off my hands are tied, literally. I tried though but I failed and not only that her piercing scream screeched in my ear. Worse yet there was nothing I could do to stop it._

**A dark chapter for now but the mood will get lighter. Sorry I hadn't updated but my computer crashed :P im making up for it by longer chapter ,')**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Number of times Liz woke up when she was not supposed to: 5. Number of times she forgot something lethal happened: 9. Amount of time Jonas told me the short term memory loss was part of the gas she inhaled: 1 (because once is enough you only need to be convinced once) Number of hours Liz slept: 13. Amount of time Mairi discussed, more like argued really, with Grant and Jonas: 5 hours and counting. . Anyways, it became a popular past time playing poker (also used as a technique to tell who's lying). Not that it matters Liz then turned the game into twenty one questions.

"So Mairi, what can't we tell about from just looking?" Liz felt the need to know, incurable curiosity.

"what do you wanna know, family, friends or plain old weird shi**."

"Anything you like." ushered Jonas as he shuffled his cards. I listened closely because I know so much yet so little about my friend.

"Well, you know the oh-so rich and powerful family that is, by far, better liked than Obama himself, the McHenry's. You know Macey?" Aware that she has our attention she accommodates her cards. "She's my cousin."

"Oh! Oh no! That is just wrong!" Zach exclaimed

"Oh I'm _sorry_! Do you know her? Tell me something about you, all of you." At this everyone turned thoughtful. It was Grant's turn to look at me expectantly. He wants to know if he can tell Mairi that we are spies/assassins. I half nodded, come on who's she going to tell.

"We're assassins. The ladies are spies."

"Yeah," She's scoffing laughter. "Right and I are the spawn of James Bonds. Come on, so Jonas is a badass hacker that doesn't mean ya'll are spies. It just makes him a criminal."

A flash of crimson red blew up in his face. "Hacking is a survival strategy."

"No. It's computer terrorism. You're a technology terrorist, a tech-rorist, cyberpunk!"

In the end she snickers, we laughed, at her drama, and then stick her tongue out. Mairi doesn't believe us. Probably for the best anyway because if something backfire not that it will, she can lie by telling the truth. Zach cracks up and says that she needs mental attention with his smirk. Liz scolded him in a Madame Dabney fashion. This is the most fun I've had, despite the circumstances because I don't have to think for the first time in my life.

"No worries, I do need help in more ways than one."

"I like her she's quirky." Liz says jumpily.

"Before I forget, tomorrow we're going to London right?" I ask. I get nod in response. "I was thinking maybe we could talk to Bex's parents to lend us their flat."

"Aren't they with the Queen or on a mission tomorrow?"

"We'll get there early." Zach said. "Right?"

"Keep up the charade guys, it's cute." Mairi taunts making a face. We would need a late flight for tonight. Liz and Jonas type away on their computers and show me the flights they had arranged. I'm gone.

5:00 A.M. Next Day

"Are you sure they're here?"

"Yes, Liz." I said. I knocked on the door and waited while I rehearsed the cover story. We can't go and merely tell parents that their daughter is missing. Not that I enjoy lying to others. The fall breeze blew through the nearby window. I tugged my coat, Zach old one, tighter. Next, one of the Baxter's opened the door, Bex's dad Abe.

"Cammie, Elizabeth." He pulls me in for a hug; ushering me and Liz inside. "How have you been?"

We replied in unison. "Fine, where's Mrs Baxter?"

"She headed out early but this isn't a social call now. What would it be?"

"We have this Cove Ops project." Liz got cut off by Abe. "Are you not in Advanced Organic Chemistry?"

"Well yes but we're working a joint project and we need a place to stay. So, um, I was wondering if we could stay here." I asked. I have an eerie feeling that we are going to get caught.

He said nothing. He washed down his coffee and cleared the counter. I'm starting to think he is going to say no. The story doesn't sound believable anymore. I drummed my finger against the wall nervously until he answered. Liz stood there watching as if it were too much for her.

"Of course, I'll be out anyway in India, foreign affairs." He explained. "I have to get going. There are no spares so just pick the lock. Have a productive day."

I breathed a sigh of relieve. Once the door was shut Liz squealed and told me to call the guys which I dialed my phone.

"Hey Zach, you guys can come up now."

**Filler Chapter R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Same day – 17 Hours later

Due to more than eight hours of jet lag and different time zones everyone went to sleep, exhausted. In a two bedroom flat Zach and I took the master room, Grant took the remaining room and Jonas and Mairi took the loveseat and couch. Something irks me from the inside. I pushed the satin sheets to the foot of the bed. If you want information would you go straight to the source or play mind tricks? That's what is gnawing me because The Circle of Cavan wants something from me and I don't know about it. But why torture, I mean kidnap, Liz and Bex and when it comes to rescuing them it's not complicated. It was that way with Liz. I yearn to ask why the Circle won't go for me instead I remember they don't need me anymore.

"Zach?"

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" He walks out of the bathroom sliding off his shirt. I know he knows that there are some things you can't afford to not look at so he does it on purpose, that's why Zach's shirtless. (friggin eight pack), my kryptonite.

"Don't you think it was too easy, finding Liz?" I asked sitting down on the queen sized bed and switched on an antique golden lamp. I was silent while he pondered until he shook his head no.

"Not really, think about it." Zach says, I did as told. "If it wasn't for Jonas we would not find Liz. If it wasn't Mairi's inability to keep track of places that agent would have walked in on us, seen us and we'd be screwed. The chaos she caused stopped security on our asses, she's a miracle worker. Relax."

I folded my arms under my head and pondered on this. Zach has a point. My mind is crashing and burning severely. Its peaceful think half my friends are safe. Feeling tongue-tied I said

"Bex is fine." I'm most likely trying to convince myself. "But don't you think-"

"Stop thinking, good night Gallagher Girl." He whispers wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Night." I snuggled closer and willed my mind to freeze. I can't afford making a discovery that makes me on edge. Anyway, now we have two computer geniuses by our side. Meaning there are more people on the team making this a simpler transition for Bex when I find her. Not a matte of 'if' but 'when.'

-_Time Skip_-

"Cammie wake up." Liz sang as she pulled on my arm.

I groaned and buried my face under the flannel pillow. Liz kept tugging violently but I'm not getting out of bed. The sun is barely out yet. "Come on its important."

"It still will be in an hour." I murmured. Being the headstrong person Liz is she marches to the other side of the bed, wakes up (shouting might I add, quite unlike her) Zach and next thing I know my body slams into the cold wooden floor. I'm off the bed and Liz happily forces me into the living room. As Liz dragged me like a rag doll across the room. Jonas finished clacking away on several computers then turned around. Mairi hops about handing me a mug a dark liquid, coffee and talks about a moated castle.

"Bodiam Castle a quadrangular castle located near Robertsbridge in East Sussex, It is a perfect example of a late medieval moated castle. Not large enough to garrison many soldiers, the castle was ideally suited for defense against a militant rural populace and for the entertainment of foreign merchants or dignitaries." Jonas speculates.

"That's where you darling Amiga is." Bex is in a castle specifically made for military defence. No pressure. Scratch that, lots of pressure.

"I did a three dimensional map of the castle and tracked her shorted out comms unit, she's in the basement left corner." Liz says.

"Ok, so we should go tomorrow; use today to scope the place out?" asked Mairi.

I nodded in agreement; I definitely needed to be awake for this.

"No!" Liz's outburst made us stop and look. "I have been there before, it's tricky. It would be better if I fed you the directions."

We know where Bex is. Liz has been there before. Her and Jonas working together works in our advantage. Especially when Zach and Grant, the muscle, are with me and if anything were to go wrong Mairi creates chaos. It is the perfect mission, except they are never perfect. Suddenly Grant walks in with worrisome eye. It appears he never slept at all last night. I opened my mouth to ask him whether he's fine but decided against it.

"Go tell Zach." Mairi says with a dismissive wave of a hand. "Hey guys anything I should about this? I mean you are "spies" and everything." I suppressed a laugh when she used air quotes in 'spies'. She still thinks we're kidding.

"Hey Zach" he cut me off with an "I heard everything."

"We're gonna do it today."

It's all set. We have Liz we found Bex. All I have to do is rescue her. And it less time that the expected!

**Hey Guys! I really need your feedback on this chapter! I'm creatively blocked cause I started the next chapter I know what to write but I don't know how to write it. Because I think about it and it looks so vivid I want you guys to see it that way too. I want to like Blow Your Mind! But I need help like describing so if you have any advice at all Review or PM me… I'm stumped.**

**P.S I'm taking a long time to rescue Bex because I'm killing you slowly hehe kidding Idon't worry the wait will be worth it.**

**Do what you do best R&R! ,')**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bodiam Castle may be considered beautiful with cobblestone exterior and tall towers. The only life surrounding it was the voluminous trees also the serene water that made up the moat. Few tourists come around this time of year but hopefully it won't be an atypical sight to have Mairi, a wandering tourist, searching for directions. While Liz and Jonas weakened the system security defence Zach, Grant and I swam to the north end of the castle as Mairi got the attention on her, as per usual. She is Macey's cousin after all, anyway she giving us our cue. Light crackling came from the comms unit.

"Excuse me, do you have a phone?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am." One of the guards or guard answered.

"Well, I don't you're going to have to go talk to the person in charge. Listen here bucko, I've been lost for two days no phone, I'm apart from my college buds, my hair's a mess and I have _not_ showered!" Mairi entered a rage and followed boisterous crash (maybe a vase or two?) She literally growled. "You do not want to mess with me!"

"I'm sorry-"

"'I'm sorry' my a** now go. Shoo." I could hear more footsteps coming along. "Hey, you three go in too."

And that's our cue. I shimmied up through one of the open windows as Liz feeds us directions. We took the two lefts and a right when Jonas shouts frantically 'Stop'. Curiosity killed the cat. Zach slid through the door, cursed in Farsi then creped right back.

"Let's go through the other door." He whispered pulling me behind him.

There I went through another series of doors and slipped down a spiral staircase. The air was damp and really stuffy for a basement not to mention pitch black. Every step caused a faint echo plus violent scraping that came like a chair shaking. That's when I stopped abruptly but that didn't stop Grant he raced ahead full speed. I couldn't move afraid of what I was going to see. Zach pushed me effortlessly. The first look I saw Bex and a lump formed on my throat. Bex was tied down to a chair and bound by roped with her head hung low. Her usual glow, gone and her hair were dishevelled. She doesn't look like my normal friend. In my attempt to loosen the ropes she shouts sorely

"Don't! It's acid."

"Bex, what happened to you?" I asked as I holding her head up. Her face was dirty and drained. She looked weak. "How do we get her out?"

Bex states "Military Code 3 Resist while a prisoner or escape from the enemy."

"Her wrists are all bloody and red." Zach states. "Does anyone have a knife?"

Someone jumped in through the window behind me; I couldn't see it but I felt it. Dust danced in the light. It was Mairi who miraculously appeared behind us. She leaned on me.

"That's your friend Becky?" She questions and tossed a pocketknife at Grant.

"It's Bex." Said Bex punching Mairi. We all started laugh, its 'Bex' nothing else, then she fell forward.

Panicky Grant lunged after Bex and picked her up. Her eyes fluttered closed. "Come one let's go."

"You don't have to rush." Mairi says with a sly smile as she gets up. "Them, people are busy."

"What did you do?"

My comms unit went alive yet again, Liz announces with admiration. "I can show you later Cammie but the faster you leave the better."

As we raced up the stairs I could hear Grant desperately whispering. "You're safe now. You're not going back Wake up Bex. Please wake up."

Whatever Mairi did kept the agents extremely busy. Every hallway was empty. We leaped off the roof onto the water. But it was not until we reached Liz and Jonas in the meadow was when I realized the Zach and Mairi were no longer behind us. I spun around frantically. When did they stop following us and fall behind? This is not going according to plan. My hearts beats erratically.

"Where's Zach and Mairi?" Liz demands.

"They're inside in the interrogation room." Jonas twists his laptop to us. "Look!"

"We have to go get them." I say refusing to see. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Like now."

"No!" Bex warns us. "Circle of Cavan is getting violent. See what they did to me, to Liz? They will be pissed when they notice me gone. So, if we go now... Zach and your friend are safer for now it's just an interrogation. They'll be fine just as long as they don't set the agents off."

"Bex, you need your rest." Grant says.

I shot Jonas an anxious glance. How long should we wait? I mean, it is obvious Bex wants to help but she's shattered. "Zach knows nothing and Mairi is clueless."

"Four hours, we'll wait." Liz said. "Grant let Bex sleep."

It's not fair leaving them there. But Bex want to return the favor.

Zach's POV

It irritates me that they were capable of pulling us away. I'm tied up in handcuffs and Mairi bound by rope. Why are the women tied up in ropes? It's like they are not capable of getting free and I'm in steel cuffs. The man that took us was one of the agents from Boston. Mairi struggled in her seat while the man merely chuckled and requests.

"Tell what you know about your friend Cameron Anne Morgan."

"You just said everything. Her name is Cameron and she is my friend. But I didn't know she was an Anne, seems you know her more than me."

I shook my head in disappointment. Mairi can be such a smartass. Yet she said nothing important because of that I relaxed. Then he turns to me. I know he wants me to answer the same question. I glared at him in reply.

"Answer the fu***** question!" His fist slammed my jaw.

I kept my mouth shut. What's the worse he can do kill me? Cammie would be better off with me gone anyway.

"Pathetic isn't it, the fact that you have to mess with an eighteen year old and not a person your own size. Like the man you supposedly are." Mairi spat.

"Shut up." He pushed her away; Mairi crashed into wall. I heard her spine crack and winced.

"Cameron was able to spend time with us this summer. But before all I had to body search her. Make sure she wasn't hiding anything."

"You wouldn't dare touch her!" I yelled at him with rage in each word.

"But I did. Now hush, she was interrogated once or twice by some other fellow agents. Things got out of hand sadly. Here are vital photographs for you. Watch."

He was gone for two minutes and during those two minutes I died. Those pictures were too realistic to be tampered with. Cammie's legs were covered with purple bruises. The next picture was a headshot, there were cuts across her bloody forehead and had bloodshot eyes. Similar pictures slid by the TV Screen.

"Don't look." Mairi pleads mercifully but she saw the pictures too.

Suddenly the man comes back in with a small gun in hand. "Time is up. Tell me what you know."

I didn't hear what Mairi said but he slapped her then turned to me. I was willingly mute. His finger slid the trigger but a rogue bullet killed him on the spot, yelling. "NO!"

"Who's that?"

"My mother." I Said dumbfounded. My jaw cracks. Agh.

"Not only did she give you, life she saves you. You owe her." She states, unlocking the handcuffs. "Man, I can't believe you're spies. Damn. I don't know about you but I'm making a getaway."

"Yeah, sometimes you need to be kidnapped by terrorist to snap reality back into you."

"Haha" she remarks sarcastically. "Let's split up. Whatever you're going to say keep it to yourself I don't listen to adults."

Great, she goes left I go right. Everything's going smoothly until I run into a gang of ten peopl and they recognize me immediately, not in a good way. Ha I am so freaking screwed.

**Bex is rescued. Yay! Now waddup with Zach and Mairi? xD do what you do best R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Mairi's POV

Thank God we got out when we could. I raced down the vacant corridors until I reached my destination. I'm surprised we pulled it off. That is when I saw the woman. Of course she had mesmerizing green eyes and blonde hair. The spitting image of Zach, his mother no doubt. I stopped too abruptly so she obviously saw me but that didn't prevent me from listening to the last words she said before she turned to me. "I don't care! We should have gotten rid of him earlier, when we had the chance." He who: Zach or our tormentor?

"Come in." She said casually leaning against the open door. I let out a nervous chuckle because I'm caught. And when I'm caught I'm screwed and when I'm screwed so is everybody else.

"Would you like anything before we start?" Why in God's green Earth is that lady being nice? One minute ago the tormentor basically wanted to kill us. I still do as told and take a seat. I am shocked that Cammie, Zach, Liz, Jonas, Grant and Becky, I mean Bex are spies.

"No, but what do you need that causes us to 'start'?" Cammie is my friend and all but what's so important about her. They are troubling themselves for what.

"I see you're new to the Gallagher Academy." I states.

"I'm not new." But I didn't mention that I have never been to Gallagher Academy. I go to a small public school. Macey attends Gallagher, Cammie does too; She's a spy including Liz and Bex. Macey is a spy… Cammie's the girl from the roof in Boston! That would mean Gallagher Academy is a school for spies! Macey doesn't talk to me anymore and I should have put it together earlier. Ignorance is bliss. It took me a while to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Either way, from what I know it seems you've been friendly lately."

"What did you say your name was?" I ask ignoring her last statement. The lady's lips break out into a thin smile in amusement.

"I didn't say. Catherine." **( That's her name right? :/ )**

"Well, Cathy, I'm Mairi. Are you keeping tabs on Cammie? Because that's kinda wrong don't you think?" Catherine surveys me curiously. That doesn't stop me though. "Tell me what you what to know about her and I tell you… maybe."

"Aren't you delightful?" Cathy says with a hint of sarcasm in her, then orders one of the guards to get us some water with a knowing look on her face. A look to which I don't the meaning to. Anyway she explains that she wants a code from Matthew Morgan's log book and some name 'Winter'; I think it's the man that ran for president. I find it strange that she's being honest. I'm no expert at telling whose lying but I have told enough lies to plainly know. I played dumb most of the time. It's fun

"So wait who's Mathew?"

"Cammie's father."

"But he's MIA how is Cammie supposed to know the code?" I asked yet again. She told me everything and I am going to tell her everything _I_ know; nothing.

"Supposedly it's something simple like a birth date or anything impactful in their relationship." Cathy points out and ushers one of the guards' in. "The thing is she might not even know that she knows. I just need to jog her memory. Now how about you?"

I twist the cap off one of the water bottles and drank demurely. The water tasted like some sort of chemical it remained undetectable. I reached for the other water bottle to wash off the taste. I don't trust this 'Catherine' woman. She's going through all this trouble for this code that _might_ take down this Circle of Cavan. And for all anyone knows it might not even exist; including that all this is going on because of Matthew who's been MIA for almost ten years. And there is no proof that the code will set anything off. It could fall into place if it had one more piece if vital information. Suddenly I couldn't lie anymore and my eyelids felt insanely heavy.

"I know everything that you know: nothing."

After that sleep overpowered me.

Cammie's POV

"I can't wait any longer can't take it anymore. I'm going in. Grant you coming?" In two seconds flat he was off the grass and stood by me. "Liz, Jonas can you hold down the fort?"

"Nice choice of words." Jonas remarks and Liz chimes in. "Yes, we can Cammie."

Bex, who by then had started wiping away the Liz's version of Skin Again lotion (not as strong but more effective and faster) with a paper towel, crawled her way up and says "Wait I am going with you!"

"No Bex you're not."

"I rested and see?" She displays her wrists which were considerably healed. Bex smiled semi-convincingly for half a second then she turned on her poker face and crossed her arms. Her tone became serious. "Come on it's not fair. It's not fair, you three saved me. I want, no, I need to repay the favor. You're not stopping me. Zach and Mairi deserve help. I'm fine, Cammie."

I didn't believe her but there is no way in stopping Bex unless she unconscious, tied up, in a crate in Siberia. "Fine but if you feel worse by even a millimetre I won't think twice about having Grant escorting you back."

We snuck back the same way any spy would, discreetly and quietly and through an open window. As we came across some agents; we hid. Grant decided it'd be a good idea to split up. Bex and I searched for Zach and Grant searched for Mairi. After that Bex and I reached to a series of doors. I suggest,

"I take three from the left and you three from right."

"Yell if you need me."

Bex's POV

I've always been intuitive; and known where thing are or most likely to be. So while Cammie hurried through the first room I already had an Idea of where Zach was. The middle door on my right was cracked imperceptibly. So naturally that's the where I went. The lights were dim but I saw Zach. He got a bad beating with bruises everywhere and a gash under his eye. I asked gingerly.

"Can you stand?"

"Yes." But he just stayed like he had no intention of moving at all; he just blinked. Holding out my hand and I notice he's in a haze. "Zach, are you coming?"

"Why should I?" His voice cracked when he asked. It's thinning my patience, Zach being difficult.

"Don't do this. Let me help you for Cammie's sake for Cammie's sanity. You know she gets crazy worried about everyone when she should be worried about herself. Don't give another reason to worry." I'm right, there and he knows it. Zach reaches my hands making my wrist sting and stand. "I know something's up and you're going to bloody tell me. Later." We exit the room running into a panicky Cammie.

""Zach!" Cammie exclaims as she envelopes him in a hug.

"Take him out. I'll go with Grant." Cammie and Zach warn me not to force myself. My only excuse for all this is. "I have to."

**Confusing chapter? The encounter with Mairi and zach's mom isn't full detailed I know, that's the point,**

**Kiss me Slow – Yeah I should have researched the acid thing… :/ But thanks for the review now I know to research stuff I'm not entirely sure about.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Bex's POV

"What do we have here?" I asked while Grant kneeled.

"She took a sedative and something else." I crouched to get a closer look. Mairi was very well in a deep sleep and there are two open water bottles. They must have put a truth serum in the water. He placed his hand on the small of my back. "But how are you?"

"Better." Not a complete lie. I walked slightly unsteadily around the table. I grabbed both bottles; Liz is going to test them. "Pick her up."

Grant picked Mairi up potato sack style. He went ahead so I rearranged the chair and left the door open to make it look like she merely walked away. Later I caught up with them and Grant caught up with Zach who was with Cammie. They told us that no one was around and that they were going to jump into the moat to avoid being seen. "On the count of three," Cammie hold Zach's hand and mine. "One, two… three." We jumped.

"Geez! Thanks for waking me up so delicately because you know its every day I fall off a three story building and into thirty feet of water." Oh marvellous, we woke Mairi up. Every word was filled with sarcasm if only she was in a good mood.

"You're welcome Sleeping Beauty, for taking out of that hell hole." Grant shot back. But all she did was chuckle and say that he was an ok guy.

"Is she bipolar or something?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. But one day Zach asked her if she was mentally stable and she said she had problems, more than one. So, I am thinking bipolar and anger management sounds quite about right. Doesn't it?"

Before I can agree Liz become a bit frantic saying. "Guys, the Circle of Cavan agents are in a meeting of some sort and they are almost done. If you can hurry please do." We raced across valley and I stumble along the way. Honestly, I'm not shocked by all this but I truly hope it doesn't happen again.

**Bex's POV is kinda long thought you'd like to know** Time Skip

I finally got through to Zach who was sitting on the porch. Who knows what they told him but couldn't have been thing they told me. I got him to stop sulking and start talking. I share his fears. I know the threats by memory. The most infamous one was 'we have Cammie and any sign of refusing to help would end in killing Cammie, I.'I get it he's scared; I was too. We already lost Cammie once this summer; we don't need to lose her again. "Zach, how do you feel about Cammie?"

He seemed to have pondered on that and leaned his head back. "It's like reaching your goal but not being ready for it. I love her."

"Then you should tell her. Or should I go get her for you." All of a sudden my mind became a clean slate. What was I going to ask Zach? Right. "How do you feel about Cammie?"

"I just told you." He blinked. And I immediately became someone else. I sat on the ledge and looked down realizing that I'm three stories high. Now the same music twirls around my head like a merry-go-round. Light shone from the cars and buildings nearby. My eyes felt vacant. "What happens if I throw myself?"

"You're joking."

But I shook my head. I was not joking. I wonder if I'll feel the wind in my face. With that Zach hurried inside. They were murmuring, explaining what I just said; Cammie and Liz rushed over but Grant beat them in a flash. He closed the glass door sounding serene as her pleads.

"Get off the ledge."

"For what? Liz, Macey and I are just another way for the Circle of Cavan to hurt Cammie. I don't want that for her."

His fingertips grazed my hands causing me to scoot forward.

"Babe you don't have to do this. You keep Cam steady you're her rock. Suicide will cause her more pain. And what of Macey? Liz? What about me?"

This is scaring me. I do not usually think like this. It terrifies me I can't control the way the think or act. This isn't truly me. I inched to the front noticed wandering stranger gathering at the bottom. "It's just... How did we get here? Why is all this happening to us?" I cried shamelessly. "What's the use?"

"What's the use in jumping?" Grant's right. In the action of lifting my dangling legs to go inside I slipped. If it wasn't for Grant holding me I'd be gone.

"You changed your mind?"

"Yes," I said sobbing at this point. "I just really wanted this to stop."

Cammie's POV

"What's happening?" Liz's eyes grew wide. She walks towards me in a quick pace. I barely heard her in her hushed tone. "Remember what happened between you and Dr Steve. The music that drove you crazy, when he told you to kill yourself as he drove away in his car it apparently seems he did the same to Bex. In a more organized way so that it affects her in the future."

Mairi said that that is impossible because the future is never here we're always in the present. "Anyway she has double O hottie with her and you" she points at me "Need to talk to tall dark and mysterious. Liz and I have it from here now go. Shoo."

Minutes it took me to utter the guts to open the mahogany door: 9 minutes and 43 seconds. I saw Zach's outline in the dim lamp lighting. A lump formed in my throat when I spoke.

"You're packing?"

"We're done with what we had to do so we're leaving soon."

"Oh." There was an air of defence surrounding us. When he finished he dropped his duffel bag. "Zach, are you okay?"

I reach for his hand and he stopped mid step. "I just needed to know." I yearned to ask 'know what' but like many things this wasn't something Zach Goode would willingly confess. He closed the space between us looking deeply into my eyes (Which according to Liz is something that should never be ignored) Our hands intertwined. And that's when he kissed me. Zach's hand cupped my face. Biting my bottom lips softly we broke apart. Breathlessly he whispers.

"I love you Cammie."

"I love you too." It's the truest thing that I've said in a while.

**Does anyone understand what's going on? In case you noticed I read GG5 I updated YAY! I had fun writing this considering I've had a reeaallyy bad week… :/ Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone and I mean EVERYONE who review this story. I reached 51 reviews! My fav number. Hehe How do you like the story? Do what do you best R&R! **


	15. Chapter 15

Mairi's POV

I'm deathly exhausted and it's two AM but I can't find the peace to sleep. That SkinAgain thing really surprised 'cause Bex's wrist look like if nothing happened and the powerful aspirin for her headaches did the works. I am in England a place I never thought I'd be doing things with people who are out of the ordinary. They are loyal and they have this trust this bond that can't be broken overnight. I can't help but feel jealous for all the petty friendships that I have (with an exception of Chal of course). I reached for my phone and dialed the number I knew by heart Chal's, my best friend. Sure Europe is my dream vacation place but I really need a taste of home and this is no vacation. It's fall so the temperature drops making me colder than the usual. The apartment feels too foreign. It's ringing!

"Snooki! MI Amor, How are you?" That's my nickname: Snooki. Don't ask how I got it. And 'mi amor', I'm not his 'love' either. "Lemme rephrase that, where the hell are you"

Ooh attitude change. "Is it that time of the month?"

"Yes," he lets out an exasperated sigh. "Time to help ma pay bills. But really where are you? Your bro won't leave me alone like I'm keeping you hostage or something."

Ever since his dad left them they've had a hard time financially. And the situation with Isaac, my brother... I laughed anyway. "I'm in England." It was his turn to laugh as if it were the funniest thing in the world. "C'mon Mairi really, are you doing the sleeping in the park bench thing?"

I chuckled yet again. Since the day our history teacher backpacked through Europe and told us that he didn't have enough money for a hotel so he slept in a park bench that became my life goal. To sleep in a bench that is my goal, as senseless as I may sound. Yet here I am in England. How did I get here?

"Heh, no, how's Blackthorne?"

"I wouldn't know. I move next week." Ugh, his mom thinks I'm a horrible influence so what's better than separating us. I still ask what is new back home. "You're cousin is seven months along but she's telling everybody she's six so that her baby is born premature."

On and on he went. I know Chal doesn't keep track of it; he just has a really good memory for these things. It's a curse, he says. Anyway, he rambles on and my mind drifts away to Bex. Was she really planning on killing herself? When Liz said to Cammie 'when he told you to kill yourself.' why Dr Steve would, whoever he is, want Cammie dead. Then again I play a miniscule part in a big operation so I don't really need to know. Suddenly a door from the down the hall clicks shut. I heard the metallic _click._

"Hey someone woke up. I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered slash hissed.

"Promise?"

"I Promise, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

With that I hung up and waited perfectly still to see Cammie standing with arms crossed in the hallway. Groggily she orders me to go to sleep. In a way- a very creepy, strange way- she reminds me of my mother.

Cammie's POV

There is nothing better than waking up with the bed entirely to you. I washed the sleep off me with a long steaming shower. The moment I stepped foot into the living room Liz and Bex tackled me with a hug. My two best friends in the world are finally safe. And that's when the tears broke out so did my confession.

"I ran away to prevent all this."

"They would have gone after us anyway." Bex pulled us in tighter. "The good thing is that you're okay."

"It was bound to happen to someone."

Spite it all, they care more about me than themselves. Making me feel like the most selfish person on Earth. Then Zach, Grant and Jonas huddled behind us. "We should be thankful that you all got off okay."

Our hug lingered for a couple of minutes. Then a grin grew on Bex's face as she asked 'who wants pancakes?' It's eight AM and we are all starving (no one has had a decent meal in almost a week), who could say no to that? A dozen edible pancakes later Mairi shows up. She drags away the plate from me practically ready to beg.

"Hey Cam, I was wondering... When you are all done with the emotional trauma can I go home?"

"Today? Yes"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are a saint!" Well, that got on her good side because of the hug and all.

"But you need to have breakfast first. You had a late night on the phone. You barely slept, you need energy."

She looked ready to say no but thought otherwise at the last minute. Bex and Liz must've heard "late night" and "phone" because they instantly looked up. At my remark Zach smirked and so did Grant as he asked.

"Late night phone call? Who's the guy, eh?"

"Chal" I guess Mairi realized how that sounded so she rushed. "But not in that way."

"No, of course not." Everyone agreed in a way that was not believable. Moment like these I wonder why I open my mouth. Any way I collected the plates and did the dishes. They wouldn't let me cook. Like mother like daughter, they said. And I leave the guys to their teasing while Mairi stuffed her face with pancakes.

"I'm ready to go, too." Liz says lifting the heat off her.

Time Skip

Zach pulled up across the wooden house. The crystal clear beach across was empty except for Mairi's surfer brother and possible friends. Next Bex and Liz thank her for helping save them. Grant just nods his acknowledgement.

"I got my peace treaty." Mairi shakes the foam coffee cup. The peace treaty is for her mom, who is a caffeine addict. "If you need anything give me a call."

"And Mairi thanks. For everything." I said.

"Anytime, it was fun."

That's a twisted idea of fun. Mairi sprinted across the street. I never realized how short she was until she tackled her brother and Chal. Family members, mostly cousins, raced out of houses. A small part of a very large family yet you could tell she was greatly missed.

"Okay" I turned back in my seat. "Where to now?"

That's where everyone answered. "Let's go home"

**I have never had such a horrible writer's block ever. :/ Anyway….. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gallagher Academy couldn't have ever looked more beautiful at the moment with the sun shining brightly and the stones looking ancient. The footsteps hit against the empty corridor floor as the cold air blew our faces. All the students must be in class, I thought passing Gillian's swords. We reached my mom's office and saw Professor Buckingham, Mr Solomon and my mom talking with grim expressions. They stopped and stared in either shock or surprise when we walked in. I was the first person to break the ice.

"I think you lost some students."

"You girls!" My mother, the most beautiful woman on Earth, was angry for only a moment as she stood from her chair. But then she hugged me, then Bex then Liz.

"You outdo your mother in every way possible." I heard Joe say with a hint of a smile shadowing his face while fingering a dagger. I was going to sit when mom grabs hold of my arm. In harsh whisper she quipped. "You should have let _us _taken care of it."

"I know Mom, but how long was it going to take."

Professor Buckingham escorted Liz and Bex out leaving us to talk. Mom just stared at me and pushed my hair back. "You exposed yourself to the Circle of Cavan. Do you realize that? I already a twelve person grab team prepared for you friends. It would have taken two weeks."

"I did it in five days with a five person team." Still, guilt gnawed my insides.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!"

She snapped. I just wanted to yell and ask what I did that was so wrong. But I knew better and I should have known mom would have had something planned by then. So I just waited patiently for some response. She looked upset and slightly disappointed. I'm not sure why exactly. My mom walked across the room and held the door open, the universal sign for get out. "Mom, I'm sorry."

"Just go to school Cammie."

I backed away then suddenly something important came to mind. I spun on my heels. "Wait, I need to talk to you about someone?"

Time Skip

I crossed the familiar ground to say good bye to Bex and Liz. I'll see them in graduation probably. I twist the brass knob and slip through the opening. The room looks the same as it did in sophomore year with three beds and the bean bag corner. A normal suite except, I am not a part of it. "Hey guys I have to get going."

My dainty friend Liz crushes me in a bone breaking hug. "We'll miss you."

Next Bex comes up for a hug too. Then they accompany me out of the school. A black limo is parked in front of us and someone in a navy suit climbs out. And we run into a blue eyed girl with long legs that makes model look inferior. She must be back from the political convention or rally. Cringing at my appearance she takes a strand of my hair in disgust she scoffs. "Seriously, conditioner."

"Nice to see you Macey."

"Do you think I could be the Secretary of Defense?" She asked. Bex almost choked on her chewing gum as she laughed.

"Maybe why?" Said Liz curiously.

Macey laughs practically maniacally as whispers. "I don't know the Mayor said I could do it. Politics are making me crazy."

"Sure why not?" Bex says gasping for air after her laughing fit.

I could tell politics were making her crazy considering her hatred for it she wondering if she can be a part of it. I steal a glance behind me and notice Zach, Jonas and Grant waiting for me and making random exaggerated hand gestures telling me to hurry up. I smile widely at my friends. "I have to leave."

"They can wait. By the way you're getting a care package from me every month."

"What going to be in it?" Macey just pulled my hair and yelled. "Conditioner! And you two look like hell."

Luckily Bex and Liz had their cover story worked out. Bex easily lies. "It was a particularly hard week in P&E."

"Then use concealer." Like if we were incredibly stupid.

Macey handed Bex a small round container. I caught of glimpse of the brand it's not her usual illegal European cosmetic. It's easy, breezy, beautiful Covergirl. I didn't bother hiding the awe in my voice. "It's legal."

"I'm tired of being on the wrong side of the law." She says with a mere shrug.

I felt three shadows and one pair of hands behind me. And I immediately knew who they were. Grant butts in giving me a good shake.. "Excuse me, but we're gonna kidnap Cammie. Say you final good byes."

"Ladies." Zach tipped an imaginary hat.

We hugged one last time then I caught up with the guys. I'm pretty happy. So many things have happened in my relatively short life but I'm thankful to have friends and family to help me and have me help them. In the good and bad (worst of the worst actually) we can count on each other. That and I finally get to see how Zach goes all the way from Blackthorne to Gallagher and vice versa.

**It's a short chapter and Part one is over. Yes there will be 2 part to this story but I'm gonna take a break first. Only TWO WEEKS of SUMMER LEFT! Dear Summer do me a favor and SLOW DOWN! Anyway R&R!**

**I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS TO MY FREAKING AWESOME AMAZING REVIEWERS:**

shans97, Zammie88, soccergirl, PrincessMoi, **KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon, **xXxGGirlxXx, Kiss Me Slow, maggieloveszacharygoode, stephaniek, RoyalCrown29 maryclumsykatherine, Jenna98, alondraasnts, kassidy, 4everandalwaysme, Posideon, BookFreak326, thechameleon.x,Guest, GGirl, hello JinLing katie2061 Krazykid500 NightLifeWriter

. - go there cause there are some really awesome short stories by Ally Carter! xD but it won't be easy to find them!


	17. Chapter 17

Mairi POV- Chapter 17

It's hard for me to believe that it was only one month ago when I kidnapped. Okay, I was actually willing to go with Cammie the rest of her crew. But after that my mom has been really over cautious. Right now I'm waiting for my coffee to finish brewing as my eighteen year old brother Isaac walks into the kitchen wearing his lucky shirt. He's going off to college today. The rattling keys announce my mom's arrival. As usual she's late and so is my brother. My family only has two cars; my dad uses the other one so… yeah.

"Hey hey Hey!" I yell waving both hands excitedly. "You Nervous?"

"No, I'm actually depressed because after I move into my dorm I won't ever see my beautiful favourite little baby sister again, ever." Isaac serious expression broke out laughing but still trying to keep a straight face as he pulls me into a hug. "And I love you so, so much." He does the fake crying bit.

"Shut up! You don't mean that." I said and eventually ended up laughing too. Then I throw a small towel at him

Mom sprints into the room with her thick black curly hair and her car keys in hand. "Go turn the car on." She tells my brother. He messes up my hair and says good bye, not dramatically this time. She turns to me.

"Uncle Icky is coming by later. He's gonna check up on you; make sure you don't disappear again. Clean up when you're done, I don't want your grandmother in the house. And I'm going to open the mechanic early so I won't be around for lunch. Bye."

"Okay so I'm going to disappear again, create a big mess, invite grandma over so that she can touch all your stuff." I replied and grin as she goes through the door. Normally I'd mind having a babysitter but I like uncle Icky. He rents movies for me and Chal on rainy Fridays and cover for us when we sneaked out. I miss Chal. He taught me how to surf. Anyway I gulped down my coffee and listen to rock songs while I picked up the countertop and carried a conversation with the voices in my head. When I said I'd gone mental I wasn't kidding. 'Get out alive' started playing when someone knocked on the door. I think Icky is here. Singing along with the stereo I opened the door.

"If you want to get out alive, Whoa run for your life." I said loudly but in a split second I realize I'm singing in front of the mailman. Nice! I just told him to run for his life. To make matters more humiliating, he was chuckling then cleared his voice.

"Are you Mairi Dwyer?" His voice boomed.

"Um yes." The man hands me a thick envelope. Gallagher Academy stamped on the top. "You know I have a friend who goes to Gallagher Academy her name's Cammie."

Recognition flickered in his eyes when it shouldn't have. Next I glance at his glossy name tag it read Matt Morgan. What a weird coincidence that's Cammie's father's name too. When I look up again mailman Morgan was gone.

Cammie's POV

A lot of things happened the remainder of the semester and the beginning of the first spring semester. Chal is attending Blackthorne Institute for Boys. He was normal student smart too yet he gave us the cold shoulder. Mom was convinced that Mairi can go to Gallagher Academy. So now she is a new exceptional addition to our sisterhood due to her 'experience'. Macey sent me four care packages filled with bottles conditioners, shampoos and the occasional facial wash. I used the conditioner, honestly. My blonde hair felt softer and silkier. But after Jonas slipped in the shower I stopped using all of it because of the guilt. And if anyone remembers the freshman that gawked at me last semester reminded me in front of everyone that I owed him a movie. There have no news concerning the Circle of Cavan. And me being the target of a PO'd international terrorist organization makes me felling very relieved and also very extremely worried.

For months have gone by, it's January now, cold and windy. I'm enjoying the slop (not really) that the cafeteria serves for dinner with Grant, Jonas, Zach and the rest of the school body. Chatter and laughter floated from all the surrounding tables. This is the closest thing to normalcy ever. And Jonas is the middle of a story about how he miraculously passed the parkour test, a course they are offering now in the Institute.

"So you twisted your ankle wall climbing and then you fell but no one saw you." He leans on his elbows with a meatball sub at hand. Jonas's invisibility surprised us, not that it should have, and his clumsiness however did not. He nods enthusiastically, almost proud for not being seen. Zach sat confidently next to me talking to other seniors and slipped me a note.

_Meet me in the rooftop? 5 minutes._

"Sure," I whispered. I was hoping no one else heard me. I picked at my food. Two minutes later he left the table. I followed their conversation for a while and waited exactly sixty seconds before I left also. My metal chair dragged back and Grant smirks.

"He leaves and now you leave too. What do got, hot date?"

I pondered on that because I knew I was caught. If I say no he'd say I'm a prude. If I say maybe he'd say I need to be more open. If I say yes… I reply smugly.

"Yes."

Jonas stopped chewing and Grant's jaw plummeted. Well, that surprised them. Happily, I skipped away from the table. Then I crossed the corridors and went up the stairs without being followed. The titanium door flew open before I reached the top step. Wind slammed the door shut behind me. The sky would be incredibly dark if it weren't for the twinkling stars and the full moon.

"Boo." Zach's warm breath tickled my ear. Not that I was scared but I spun around quickly on my heels and found myself face to face with him.

"Are you just trying to scare me or do you actually have something to say?" I whispered reaching for both his hands. A smiled teased my lips. "Because last time I checked you were all out of secrets."

Zach smirks his infamous smirk. "Maybe I am." His lips brushed mine. "Maybe I'm not."

He kissed me again. Before I said anything my mind drifted. What does he mean maybe he is, maybe he's not? What is he hiding? Honestly, I refuse grilling him, for now; the truth always comes out. Suddenly clouds rolled above and make the dark sky darker than what it already was and I recoiled. "Is it bothering you?" He smirked infamously yet again.

"Yes."

"Well that's too bad." This time I stood on my toes and kissed him. It was a raw powerful kiss. I could feel it when he let go of my hand and pulled me closer to him by my waist. My hands slid up his chest and rested on his broad shoulders. I was pressed against the wall he pulls me in tighter around the waist. I ran my hands through his hair, and then he unbuttons the top button from my shirt when suddenly the door next to us slammed open. That's when Zach pulled me down and dragged me to the corner. We were both on our knees looking for who it was. The man I saw carried a cane, boiled up my blood, Dr Steve.

"I'm going to kill him." Zach threatened coldly standing up.

"No Zach no, what's he doing here?" I dread and had Zach in an iron grip because I knew that if I let go he really would kill Dr Steve.

In the darkness of the night I saw him retrieve a duffel bag and pull out a handful of letters. There must have been at least fifteen letters. I do not like this at all. Inching closer to get a better look, Zach pulls me back hard. Once again we are alone in the roof. "What's in those envelopes?"

"If it's what they told me, a very bad thing, Gallagher Girl. Let's go."

**Cliff Hanger? Maybe... maybe not. Do what you do best R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I sat on my bed for five minutes in my room trying to comprehend the situation. Jonas's attempt to calm Grant and Zach down didn't work. But every time I asked what was going on they acted like I never said a word. They mentioned some student names and asked each other "if they could be part of it" and 'if he might tell her'. I refuse to let my brain wander off to its own suspicions. This time I only want the truth. I want to know what 'it' is and who 'she' is. Finally they came to a plan, conclusion or solution for the time being. That's what I gathered by overhearing 'she likes us. She'd tell us what is going on'.

"What is going on?" I didn't mean to yell. I am just tired of being treated like if I was paint on a wall.

"Come on Cam let's go find Chal." Grant orders steering me out of the room with Jonas and Zach following. Grant and I went right. Jonas went left. And Zach, with a few choice curse words, headed to the headmasters office.

"It's obvious Zach's not happy and neither are you and Jonas." I said warningly. "I'm not asking again. What is going on?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Hey you want to go to Gallagher tomorrow?" He doesn't wait for an answer. "Great! Ask Chal if he wants to go too."

"Does he have anything to do with Dr. Steve's letters?" I questioned him as we strode down the hall.

"He's a good student... so yes probably."

I asked him if it had anything to do with whatever they were up to. He nodded. There are more questions than answers. Why was Dr Steve here? What was inside those letters? Why does this bother them so much? And what does Chal have to do with any of it. We knocked on doors and for eight minutes. Then Jonas comes behind us with Chal twisting under his grip. I turned around when Grant elbows me subtly.

"Hi," I played my part, not wanting to ruin anything. "we just wanted to know if you wanted to go to Gallagher tomorrow."

"'That's it?" His honey coloured eyes shone hostile. He doesn't like us and is most likely to walk away,

"Yes," I suggested something he wouldn't refuse. "I mean it'd be good to see Mairi again. I know you two are really close friends and all. How long has it been? Two months since you last saw her."

Call me crazy but I think his eyes looked happy although his expression stayed the same. "All right," He said. Anyway, like I said he doesn't like us so I didn't expect politeness on his part. Then Jonas steers him away and Grant and I walked in stride back to the room. Afterwards I pretended to fall asleep because I knew that neither if the boys were going to talk in front of me. Later I heard this.

"So he just admitted it." That was Zach.

"There wasn't anything to admit but yeah, he told me it's true." Jonas said.

"How do we even know it's true?" Grant states worriedly. "They started early"

"We know something big is going on and what makes you think Mairi's going to tell us?" I could tell that was Jonas.

"She just will." Zach said.

Another question: Who is 'they'?

Next DAY

"How do we get to Gallagher Academy? Cammie!"

Zach and Grant asked in unison, there was a difference; one of them snapped his fingers. They were both too perky about a four hour trip. But then again, Grant's seeing his girlfriend or a girl he really likes, Bex, and the thrill of sneaking out does things to you. Meanwhile Chal looked out of his skull and Jonas checked his watch every thirty seconds.

"We walk three mile east 'cause that's where the nearest bus stop is. Catch the four fifteen bus. That's a fifty minute ride. We get a train. There two hours go by. Then we get on another bus. Then we walk for like five minutes. You really go a long way to see me don't you?"

Zach smirks and shrugs a very cute gesture. "You're a fast learner." He draped his arms around my shoulder. Then we started on our way. It probably seems like I'm okay with the not knowing what was going on yesterday but trust me I'm not. I just know that going all the way to Gallagher Academy would be a confirmation to their suspicions. Maybe even a mission.

Gallagher Academy

"We got here faster than the usual." Zach noticed in awe. Then he quotes one of the drivers as we exited one of the secret passageways. "But then again that's because we are with 'such a pretty lady'."

"Cammie!" Liz squealed from down the West Wing. Next thing I see is my petite friend tripping over her own shoes followed by a chorus of "Oopsie Daisy."

That is when I knew I just had to see my friends. Mairi though, was nowhere to be seen. And she's probably the reason we're here. Bex is the first person I hug then Liz, who gets back on her feet, happily squeezes the air out of my lungs. Macey comes and gives me a hug then cringes at my appearance but not as exaggeratedly as before. With a strand of my hair in hand she congratulations "Your hair's dry but it's doing so much better than before."

"Hey, where's Mairi?" I wondered aloud. Bex wedged herself between Grant's arms when I searched around. Bex guessed. "She's probably telling Tina Walters off. She's getting tired of her gossip."

It probably seemed like normal teenage fun (well, not normal). It could be fun as we sit on the couch watching endless trashy TV and movies and eating popcorn. Grant threw the popcorn in the air and caught it with his mouth; occasionally Bex would catch pieces before they fell into his mouth. Mairi showed up and spent entire night sitting on the floor with Chal, and a lot a lot of laughing fit. "Shh" Liz shushed them again while Macey shot an icy glare.

"Alright, alright we're going." Mairi giggled. The boy who I had never once seen joyful or nice was smiling like a six year old with a bag full of candy.

"Oh my God! I have to give you this." Liz exclaimed once we were about to leave. She hands me a photo. The one I found while snooping my mom's office; the one with my dad and Mr Solomon when they were young, fresh. My eyes watered. "I made you copy."

"Thanks." I wrapped my arms around Liz. "It means a lot."

Want to know what happened later? Mairi ran up to us and said that she had to talk to Zach, Grant and Jonas. They left me behind but I don't just stay there, I followed them slowly like a true pavement artist. I overheard them talking and I just stopped breathing.

"Chal's part of the Circle now, him along with two senior, seven juniors, six juniors and one freshman, they leave one Monday. They're gone for three weeks for _their_ training. Then they have a week off and come back and start permanently." Mairi mentions flatly.

Grant huffs. "Dammit!" Zach frustrated, punches the walls. Apparently Jonas is the only rational boys.

"I didn't tell him that they were bad or anything. 'Cause I was thinking that maybe..." Mairi trailed off.

"That maybe there's a way to make that work to our advantage." Jonas finished for her.

**Did ya'll get this chapter? School starts on Wednesday. YEAH!... I'm not excited. DO what you do best R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Earlier that day- Liz's POV

I was memorizing, reading, the original copy of War and Peace while I finished printing a photograph for Cammie. The one from sophomore year where Mr Solomon and her dad had the arms slung around each other's shoulders, they appear to be so immortal in that picture. She found it snooping around Headmistress Morgan's office. I think it'd be nice considering recent incidents (her finding her dad's grave and realizing he's truly dead). I feel bad for Cammie. As I put the book down I knocked the table under the printer and I mumbled an 'Oopsie Daisy'. Then Mairi barges into the room. She back steps a little but comes back in.

"What is that?" The question pops right out of her mouth. No sign of discreetness.

"It's a picture, for Cammie. I'm giving it to her next time I see her" I told her. At that she leans in for a closer look.

"I know that guy." Mairi said. But she's pointing at the wrong man. Not the one with the Blackthorne t-shirt our sexy Cove Ops teacher, no but the person standing next to him. The person who is supposed to be dead. "His name's Matthew Morgan, right?"

"Yes, but that's impossible. Matthew is _gone._" The last word came out a whisper. She laughed in a 'don't be so silly' tone.

"He is not gone. He delivered my mail once." Mairi can be so naïve. Does she even know what are the odds a second individual who shares a strong visual resemblance to Matthew? Consider the fact that he is dead the answer is 2 in 357928.385. **(Made up number.) **"If you want we'll go to Sublevel 1. Come on you are _the_ genius prove me wrong with your smartness."

"Fine, let's go." I grabbed her arm and dragged her all the way to the elevator that takes us to Sublevel 1.

Present Day-Cammie's POV

One week went by. Then two weeks, then three weeks went by. I waited three weeks! Three weeks! To see if any of the guys would tell me about the Circle but no. Even freshmen told me about it everyone in the entire institute knew about it. Still, the guys acted all aloof about it. Wishing maybe? Hoping probably that I don't notice the absence of students? I grew sick and tired of the whole charade. So one day before the morning drill I let them know that I knew. I crossed my legs Indian style on my bed and sprung it to them.

"When were you planning to tell me that the Circle of Cavan recruited students?" I asked curtly.

"Oh Cammie! Uh, How? When, um, wow?" Jonas stumbled across his words unable to form a coherent word. Zach froze as he asked. "How did you find out?"

I smirked Zach's smirk for a moment because I hold the upper hand. "Let's ignore the fact that around fifteen students are gone. Everyone knows, Zach and people told me. I hear them talking. Whatever, what's supposed to work at our advantage Jonas? Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because of Bex." She could have died.

"Because of Liz." She could have died.

"Because of Macey." They broke her arm.

"Because of Abby." She almost died.

"Because of Joe." He almost died.

"Because of your mom." All the emotional stress she went through.

"Because of your dad." He died.

"Because of you." Zach said, torn. That needs no explanation.

"Damn you're good." Grant states with bounce. Jonas opened his mouth to explain how it can work at our advantage. Suddenly my phone beeps loudly and it cuts him off before they started. I checked caller ID it's blocked. I pressed the answer button anyway. "Your dad is alive, Cammie! He. Is. Alive!" Someone's voice pierced my ears. Those words should have surprised me, caught me off guard. These news should have me ecstatic, happy. But they didn't because I knew the truth. And the truth was by far too painful.

"Who is this?" I kept calm.

"It's us Cam." Macey announces. She handed the phone to someone else. It's Bex who says. "We have proof. Listen to us-"

"No Bex. I saw the grave he's dead." They were pleading for me to listen. I would not budge. From the corner of my eye Zach sat next to me with his eyebrows raised. "Listen to them Squirt."

"Aunt Abby? Why are you there?" I sat up straighter, started listening more intently.

"I was visiting Joe and Rachel." Her voice had shone with a smile. She's happy with Joe, I can tell. "Then I ran into your little friends here who were doing some funny business. Listen to your friends here. I think you should at least investigate it. They seem to have found something about your dad. Or some man that looks like him. Check it out Squirt. I don't know how though. I spent years looking for him not a single trace. Meanwhile I think they might have really found something."

"Abby just told you everything." Bex said. I weigh in my options. Ignore them or investigate a man that looks like my father. I asked him "Are you sure?"

"I _saw_ him Cam-Cam. And I surveyed it with Liz, she can testify." Mairi popped up. Macey must've taken the cell phone when she said "You don't know what you saw. Don't be an idiot."

"Then how did I get to school for geniuses?"

Macey and Mairi started arguing. My mind raced on. It is impossible. It's a mere miniscule coincidence that the Circle of Cavan recruited people earlier than the usual plus Mairi thinks she saw my father. I stood at the grave. I was also told the only death could keep him away from me. Blood fled my face and dropped the phone. Mathew Morgan is a great spy I've ever heard of. I'm his legacy. Maybe he does not want to be found. Why? Unwillingly tears slide down my cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Zach immediately asked worriedly. He cupped my face.

"My dad."

"What is it?"Grant and Jonas huddled closer.

"They think he's alive."

My mom had warned me about this. She told me 'don't let yourself hope.'

**Short chapter but it's straight to the point. I'm not updating soon because school starts tomorrow! And I might update on the weekend or write on the weekend and update next week, _ don't know_ Do what you do best R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

That's the reason to why we ended up in the airport with Bex, Liz, Macey, Mairi, Grant, Zach and Jonas the very next day, I guess. Macey arranged a last minute flight in her dad's private jet. I stopped when I noticed that I can't imagine how they tracked 'Dad' down.

"Where do we find him?"

"Actually, we're looking for Zach's mom first. If I found him, her people probably did too" Liz said. Her strategies never cease to surprise me. Strangely, I thought of that yet never worried deeply. "Do you know where she is Zach?"

"How am I supposed to- Ireland, she's in Ireland." I look around, the place was empty. I realized the private jet had its own private airport. Not sure if the McHenry's own the airport too or just the plane. So we are going to Ireland. We are looking for Zach's mom. But who is going to pursue her if she knows all of our faces. She probably has our faces etched into her brain. When I looked at Liz, her gaze landed on either Macey or Mairi. Hm, I do not like where this is going.

"Catherine likes me." Mairi said. There, cleared up my suspicions. "I know she not going to tell me 'We have Matthew Morgan or something '. We just met but maybe I can work my way into something. Sure she knows that I go to Gallagher Academy but she doesn't know if I like you or anything. For all she knows I could be ready to backstab you any second. Who knows, maybe even literally."

What a comforting thought. So Mairi is going to be a mole? Intriguing, work our way inside the Circle, learn what they know. This is a multi-purpose mission because we might be able to fill Mom, Joe and Abby in. He can get the CIA working probably take some agents down in the process. Also, I'll figure out who Matt Morgan is, a man who may or may not be my father. All of my energy went into not allowing me to hope. Macey signalled her plane excitedly as excitedly as Macey does anything. We finally get to use the jet she speaks so fondly of.

"Shall we ladies?" Grant already boarded the plane so we did.

Time Skip

"What are you up to Lizzie?" Bex asked peering over Liz's shoulder.

"Researching Ioseph Cavan's family history." Liz replied. I stood from my cushioned seat and went by her accidentally stepping on Jonas on the way. "You're supposed to be looking for Zach's mom." I said.

"Oh." She said in a 'silly me' tone with a wave of a hand. "I did that hours ago. She is four miles from here."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Macey snatched Liz's beloved computer. There was even a full 3D diagram of the duplex. Her schedule wasn't there and nobody could hack into her accounts but Jonas was able to find one thing: she's having cabinets of some sort delivered. Bex thought we didn't have much to work with. Mairi however turned it into one of her stellar yet incredibly bizarre plans. Remember when she danced to get people attention and have security chase her and when she pretended to be a lost angry girl in the woods? Yes, well this wasn't too far off.

"Take the wardrobe out." Mairi smiled and clapped her hands loudly once. "What if I hide in the box?"

"Is she a bloody joke?" Bex demands and acts like if Mairi is crazy. Grant, Zach smirked, Jonas, Liz and I shook our heads no.

"Mairi might have a lose screw but she is not stupid." Macey wrapped her arms around her cousin.

"And you called me an idiot." She said feigning pain.

"Pshh you're immature, idiot." Mairi was pushed to the nearest seat.

Months ago I would have reacted the same way as Bex. Now I know better. Mairi's working methods may not be normal or inside the box thinking but she gets the job done. That's all we need. Next we got out the plane to search for Catherine's house. It was precisely four miles away just like Liz told us. That's not all, a tall bulky package lies on the front steps.

"Just our luck," Grant awed.

Mairi's POV – Not Much Later

It's hard to believe that the house of a trained ex government official would have no surveillance system. I should know, I checked. I am in a box as crazy as it sounds. Well, not crazy just unordinary. Someone started effortlessly dragging me in. I couldn't help but smirk. I was pushed against the wall. Hollow footsteps exited the room which is when I cut my way through. There is a high roof, grey stone walls and decent lighting.

"Last time I saw you, you were a blonde." I made a redheaded world class spy jump. Cathy was reading some papers when she looked up abruptly.

"How did you get here?" The woman's head snapped back. If only I had a camera to capture that face, priceless.

"I was taking a walk and well, when in Rome," I shrugged. "So what, no 'how've you been?' Cathy?"

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She plastered a smile. Now that's more like it. I took a chair across from her and sat down. Clasping my hands together I wondered what words to use before I just blurt it out.

"Is there early enlistment on the Circle? I was wondering because I am _tired _of being part of the good Gallagher girl rep." The attitude shifted. Cathy set the file she held down. "You went to Gallagher Academy right? Now you're here; it doesn't always have to be CIA, NSA and all that. And it's not fair that you recruit boys from Blackthorne. That's favouritism right there."

I bit my lip to stop from smirking when she asked. "Mairi, why do want to join the Circle of Cavan?"

"To be honest?" I asked doubtfully. She nods in reply and I take a deep breathe. "Cammie's getting on my nerves. She's so 'what the hell!' Hey this is the week off that the recruits get." I remembered that last part aloud.

We both laughed as if it were the most hilarious thing in the world, her was probably an 'I know the feeling laughter' and me because she's getting played like a freaking yo-yo. She stands up and walks me to the living room. "I'll be in France in two days come look for me and we'll see what we can do."

"Great thanks, oh and your wardrobe is outside. Antique, mahogany, it's extremely unique, I like it and the house, too."

Cathy (or Catherine whatever make you happy) smiled and said she had just bought it. Figures, there's no surveillance. I skipped down the steps and reached the end of the road. I hung a right and ended up snickering to how all this happened. Cammie and the rest of her friends waited expectantly. "What did she say?" and "what did you say?" flew out their mouths like bullets.

"Oh you don't want to know." I told them. "But we have to find Chal now."

Did Catherine Goode really genuinely truly believe every single word I just said? I think so. Now I have to worm my in and get the information out.

**Tadaaaaa! Finally updated with more Mairi craziness, ha. Yup yup! You guys are awesome! Do what you do best R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Cammie's POV

I can't believe Mairi pulled it off. In two days we head towards France. But Mairi finds the need to look for her best friend during his week off of work, as of which there is only one day left. We're knee deep in this mission and we cannot back out now. No pressure, none at all. Never mind, lots but I have to keep calm. Zach hung his arm around my shoulder. "How are we going to find Chal?" I sighed.

"Piece of cake, leave that to me." Mairi said with a wave of a hand. "But we're going to need a place to stay while we're in France."

"I'll call Aunt Abby." I pulled the phone out of my pockets and dialed the Abby's number without looking. I always knew that the spy of a life would be eccentric but I never knew it'd start as a senior. Before the seventh ring she picked up. "What's up, Squirt?"

"Hi, do you know where we could stay in France?" I separated myself from Zach and walked north.

"What are the odds? I own a small villa in Orléans." Voices yelled on the other side in Portuguese. It seems convenient that everywhere I go someone's safe house (or just plain house) is nearby. Again there was more noise. "I don't keep spare keys though so just pick the lock."

"Where are you?!"

"Rio de Janeiro, it's the first senior's mission we're taking down a gang. I'm giving them a taste of what they're training for."

"Oh." I glanced at the busy street and the two jaywalkers. "How do I find your house?"

"It's a small villa and the only orange house you'll see for miles." I made a mental note of an orange house. "I found my POI call me if you need anything." (POI is Person of Interest.)

I hung up so that she can go back to work. Bex leads the way back to the private jet. I'm not sure if I will ever get used to the roomy seats. Bex and Zach and Grant and I thumb wrestled throughout the first fifteen minutes. Halfway through out the trip Liz kneels next to me excitedly with her computer balanced in her small hand. Macey warned me to read carefully. It was a biological chart starting with Ioseph Cavan ending with a man who was orphaned, William Dwyer. What does this have to do with anything? I'm pretty sure Liz read my brain.

"Mairi what's your last name?" Liz asked innocently. I shot her a meaningful look.

"Dwyer,"

"What was that thing about your dad again?" Macey wondered aloud, except she knew the answer already. "That mom and him don't get along."

"He's adopted! You know that Mace. The same way we have no blood relation whatsoever." The outburst made everybody look up. Oh, now I know.

"Ioseph Cavan is your great great-grandfather." I quipped. All this time she was working against her ancestors. Jonas lost his composure, his jaw dropped. Bex, Grant and Zach remained remorsefully silent.

"Who's he?"

Bex grimaced before she answered angrily. "He's the founder of the Circle of Cavan."

"This means that your great great-grandma," Mairi points at accusingly Macey. "killed my great great-grandfather." She laughed to make light because there was no joy. "Well isn't that great."

Two enemies later on become family. Nobody talked to each other again after that.

Time Skip

I've been in this tropical island far too many times than I would like to in truth. I saw the now familiar beat up wooden beach house and actually it has a homely air. Liz, Macey and Bex linked their arms with mine when we walked down the sidewalk. The cool breeze blew into our faces. Mairi stopped abruptly; she said lowly. "You guys can stay outside while I check on something quick."

"We're not mad at you." Jonas told her apologetically. "You know that right."

"Yeah, but I'm mad at _him_." Him being, you know, Ioseph Cavan. Next she opens the screen door. I unlinked my arms. As if on cue Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas and Macey walked towards the beach. That's when Zach and I we left alone. He wore a smirk and his green eyes sparkled. I was whisked away.

"What are you doing?" I laughed.

"It's been a while since you smiled." Zach gladly pointed out. We crossed the street. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and his hand interlocked with mine. "What's on your mind?"

"He isn't my dad."

"There is only one way to find out. Either way I won't let the boys work for them." The grip grew stronger.

"They won't. Not for long" I assured him. I just doubt we can stop them soon enough. Suddenly my head whipped back at screaming. I calmed down though when I saw Grant dumping Bex and Macey in the water. "Come on. Need help?"

I approach my friends who were completely drenched and sitting down on the sand. They're being ridiculous. They held up their hands for help. When I reached out Bex and Macey pulled me in. Yes, very funny and Grant and Zach looked down at us amused. "Help me up, please any day now!" Macey floated up; she tried to push Grant in the water. Jonas quipped. "It's physically impossible to push him, don't bother."

"Fine." Bex and I splashed him.

Liz signals at him. "Your shirt's wet."

"No, stop it ha-ha. Leave me alone! Put me down" I realized this area makes people louder than the usual. Mairi squealed with two girls following and one boy lifting her potato sack style. She hugged them all bone crushingly before skipping across the street with hysterical laughter. She seemed high with laughter.

"I found him let's go."

"Where is he?"

"Where any teenage boy would be, a party", more social places.

Time Skip

Saying the place was a shack should have been an understatement except it wasn't. The revolving green blue and red lights shone brightly. Liz and Jonas stayed outside because parties aren't their kind of scene. The music is thumping in my ears. Bex, Grant and Mairi wandered off to find Chal so it's now Macey Zach and me.

"Can you please relax?" Zach asked.

"Yeah," Macey agrees "and I'm telling you the last things you need are worry lines."

"Wanna dance?"

I looked around at the people gyrating suggestively. Dancing seems very unlikely in this lifetime (unless it's for Culture and Assimilation). Macey smirked, she probably overheard. I glanced over my shoulder and smiled apologetically at Zach. "No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Very," I can't believe Zach suggested that. I leaned towards Macey and asked in awe. "Does everyone dance like this?"

She gave a regretful nod. "Look at who the devil found. I'm blind!"

Instinct or not I followed her gaze. That didn't prepare me for what I saw next. Through the sea of people in the far corner Mairi was dancing the same way as everybody else with Chal. And now they're walking over.

"You need me?" It's Chal. Damn he's fast.

"Yes." But Mairi said a sarcastic 'No' in unison. Grant and Bex came out of nowhere. The faster we're out here the better. Once we're outside Grant and Mairi go head over heels, I mean literally all gaga over a cherry red Ferrari. Chal's _borrowed _car, apparently_._

"I worked on it with your mom this week." Chal mentioned. Mairi countered from under the hood. "Ma did most of it."

Grant whistled as he circled the car. "Your mom did this; you too?"

"A woman can do a paintjob and fix a motor." Liz defended women's abilities. "Grant knows that, it's Chal he's not sure about." Jonas innocently teased.

"Let's take it for a ride." Mairi suggests pulling out the car keys out of her best friend's pocket. Guess who knows no boundaries. "Who cares if the airport is walking distance?"

No one was opposed to that, especially the guys; even Jonas was perfectly fine with it. You do not pile up into a sports car every day you know. Bex looked at me and playfully rolled her eyes. Liz scooted next to me sighing. "Boys."

"And cars." Bex agrees.

"And boys with cars." I sum altogether.

**Do what you do best! R&R!**


	22. Chapter 22

****There're lots of time skips and POVs so don't lose track! *****

Chapter 22

Aunt Abby said her orange villa in Orleans, France was small but I wonder what she calls huge. With two stories, trees surrounding the place, only eight visible windows on the front, a massive garage and a swimming pool right in front of the house to sum it all up. One week went by then two. I guess it doesn't really matter where we're staying now does it? All that matters is why.

Mairi's POV –Two weeks later

Right now I'm standing next to Cathy and Toothpick Guy, the man working the cameras and machinery. After two weeks of working hard and kissing ass I'm on the other side of one-way glass in the interrogation room, with Matthew Morgan on the other side. I'm not obsessed on being right it really is him, Cammie has the same face except he looks like he's been through hell. Handsome but looks like hell.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Are you going to get him to talk?" Cathy raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms.

"Of course not," I replied with an attitude. "Do you really think _I _have the power to make a seasoned operative talk? No, I'm just going to take off the edge a little bit. Oh and can you turn off the cameras, they make me nervous."

"By all means go ahead." She rolled her hands signalling Toothpick Guy to turn the equipment off. The red bulb died. Cameras don't make me nervous I just don't want them to hear what I say. Exiting the room I entered the interrogation area. I pressed my faced against the glass; they are both leaving. Even though its one-way glass, lighting is everything.

"You're not a mailman are you?"

He scoffs. When he looked up I squirmed under his gaze. "Mairi Dwyer?"

"Maybe, yeah" I grab a chair across from him. "Does Cammie Morgan mean anything to you?"

There I got a better look of his purplish bruised face. His blue eyes flickered vaguely in recognition. Now I have his attention. "She's my friend you know." He remained silent. "C'mon, man I know she's your daughter."

"Leave her out of this!"

"Matthew, I didn't bring her into this." I don't blame him for being hostile and defensive. Still, an idea popped into my mind. "But if what I'm planning goes right I can spring you, make the Blackthorne boys stop working here and buy you time to bring the Circle down. What do ya think?"

Matthew smiled slightly rested his elbows on the table as he asked. "What do you have in mind?"

Now we're getting somewhere.

Cammie's POV

Mairi officially became part of the Circle. Those two weeks turned into a month. Then two months. Believe me; productive things did happen, just slowly, not much concerning my dad. But today the world seemed slower than the usual. Bex noticed it too because she points at her watch. See Mairi is always here at four fifteen on the dot. And now its four fifty-nine there is this twisted feeling in my gut that something big is going to happen. And it's been bothering me all day.

Mairi's POV- Earlier Same day^

Over the next week Matt and I have become friends. Well, not friends but a strong alliance. So I thought that today might be a good day as any to tell Cammie that it's really her dad. Chal reminds be for the thousandth time not to be stupid. But he knows better as he hands me his camera. I entered the interrogation room.

"Hey Morgan!" Matt was leaning comfortably on his chair them straightens himself. He's a curious man. "What's that for?"

"This," I lift the small camera. "is so that you can explain yourself to Cammie. Give your reasons and I'll give it to Cammie."

He was so pained I felt sorry for him but I pressed the record button. I hope Cammie gets her answers from this video. "Cammie, I know you're probably mad at me…"

Cammie POV

Five o'clock, and Mairi finally shows up yelling my name excitedly. "Cammie! Cammie!"

"What is it?" I ask.

She powers up a computer and tosses something in. Cursing, she kneels and searches under the table. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. When Macey goes and opens the door Chal marches in. With a disk in hand he announces. "I told you not to be stupid. You brought the wrong disk."

"I know!" She switched both c.d's.

"Thank you very much." Jonas snatches the disk from her hand and inserts it into is laptop. "Cammie!"

"What now?" I walk over to the other side of the living room. Zach clicks play and I suddenly enter a shock. There is no denying that Dad is talking to me.

"Cammie, I know you're probably mad at me because I never came back for you or Rachel. But I want to say I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you and watch you grow up. Joe had probably already told you that he tried to kill me. He left me to die but luckily I wandered off to the nearest hospital. Since I 'died' I had to stay in the down low. And I went mad with my work." He starts explaining about Uncle Joe trying to kill him but him surviving. He tells me what he did while away, his recent jobs and where he was. "Two years ago I heard talk about the Circle of Cavan going after you. And I couldn't help it. Not long ago I turned myself in because I knew it'd keep you and you mother safe. I wasn't sure for how long... I'm not sure if your friend told you but I'm getting out of here and I am going to be the father I couldn't be. Not a day goes by where Rachel and you cross my mind. I love you."

I rewind the last part. "I love you." Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I love you too Daddy. "I can't believe it."

Bex, who was immediately by my side, asked "Can't believe what?"

"I finally have answers."

"This is amazing." Liz dropped to the floor and gave me a hug and a box of tissues. Grant sat on the coffee table. "It seems your friends has plans of her own. Where'd she go?"

"It's Friday night, she left with Chal to the movies." I remind him. Every Friday they go to the movies or they watch a movie at his place. Macey offers me a hug. Zach moved forward and kissed my forehead. He smirks and says.

"We'll grill her later. Let's go out and celebrate."

**Tell me what you guys want me to write on the next chapter 'cause I need a filler chapter from here to the next next chapter. Do what you do best R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

We ate dinner on the other side of town. Many people say Paris is the most beautiful city in the world but I think its France in general that is beautiful with the buildings and all. A cool breeze blew against my face; cars idly drove by on the streets. I walked in my stride on the sidewalk when walking on our way home Grant suddenly snickers. "Hey Cammie, I was wondering, your dad's coming out soon."

"Yeah, how is that funny?" I whipped my head back and saw Bex whose arm intertwined with Grant. Then I forced my eyes forward again.

"Rachel, eh your mom already knows Zach. She doesn't like him." Liz automatically jumped to Zach's defence before anyone else could respond. 'She doesn't hate him either.' "Anyway, you have to win over _le father_ don't you Goode. That'll be easy with your stellar first impressions."

Aren't they hilarious? So Zach doesn't always make great first impressions. Okay, he never makes stellar first impressions, ever. And he does not make any exceptions for anyone. Macey sighs with a catch. "Ha-Ha yes, amazing first impressions."

Bex laughs exaggeratedly and adds. "I liked you Zach, right away."

"If we hated him at first then this is the Zach we know." Jonas told us and Liz says the last part. "And love."

"Ugh, Love, I don't think I'm there yet." Macey actually makes a gaging noise.

"Same here," Zach teased. After three steps I looked back again with my eyebrows rose. How did they end up having fun at Zach's expense? Grant spins my dad's situation to pin it on Zach. That's how. I stopped in front Aunt Abby's villa. Bex dropped her purse and picked the lock. Zach smirked cockily and says. "You're all jealous. You just consider me a threat. It's okay."

"You're not a threat." I assured him. We move closer to the house.

"But he could be." Jonas counters. "A threat to national security," I finished, smiling unwillingly.

"Stop it!" Liz cried. She swung her arms out. When she did that she accidentally shoved Zach into the pool. Water droplets splashed my skin. I bite back a laugh. All the blood fled from Liz's face. She and I knelt down to help him. "Oh My Gosh I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it." Zach was more than glad to pull us in with him.

"We're not over what happened at the beach." Macey said no doubt why; she spent a long time flat ironing her hair. But the slightest second Grant looked confused.

"You don't remember? Let's refresh your memory darling."

There's no need explaining what happened next. "You shouldn't have done that." Soaking wet Grant got out of the pool and innocuously chased after them, mostly Bex though. Liz was asking Jonas if he was getting in without violence. Before he could answer, Macey dunked him and at the last second Jonas held on to her. All who are missing are Bex and Grant. I slipped off my shoes and left them on the tiles next to the pool. I lifted my gaze and Grant finally caught Bex. He had her by the waist twirling her around until they leaped into the pool.

"Okay now where were we?"

"Having fun at my expense?" Zach point out nonchalantly. "But how did you two meet that made you the power couple?"

"Honeypot," I couldn't help but blurt out.

"What time is it? Its eleven thirty four and Mairi isn't here yet." Grant checked his waterproof watch, changed the subject under the pressure. "She's been seven hours, alone, with a teenage boy, in his probably empty apartment."

"Or house," Liz countered.

"Not the point," Grant splashed water at her. Macey declared protectively. "Mairi's not like that. Anyway Chal's her best friend."

She's right. "Emphasize 'friend' it's there for a reason.'"

Logically Jonas was the one who actually said that. Best friends are with you all the time. Liz must be so proud of him right now. I turned around at the sound of soft footsteps. I find it funny how every time they talk about someone, said person appears out of the blue. Mairi walks by us with a strange face. She must have jumped the fence. Zach told her. "You're late."

"Geez, I didn't know I had a curfew" Mairi says sarcastically ", Dad."

"When did you become a dad?" I asked swimming towards him. He smirked and replied feigning disappointment. "I'm surprised you didn't know that by now." He pulled me close.

"Get a room." Mairi walked away; then she yelled. "And get out of the water you'll get wet."

No kidding.

"We will." Pretending the words were actually for them Grant answered and Bex butts in with, "You bloody wish."

Macey claimed that she was bored. Then she went inside. The rest of us eventually did too. Liz who was in the room next to mine came over and gave me a happy hug to congratulate me once again on my dad. Zach, on the room across mine, said good night and winks before closing the door. I hope we set Dad free soon. He is the only person I thought I'd never have in my life again.

**Not my best chapter I know and its short too but whatever... Do what you do best! R&R!**

**And to xXxGGirlxXx - hahaha thanks for reviewing ! good to know you really like the story xD**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- Dream

"_Where are you keeping Matthew's journal?"_

_I remained silent as she slapped me. Blood pooled in the corners of my mouth. Catherine's green eyes bore into mine. I know what she's looking for and sign of recognition. But I'm not telling her where the journal is nor am I breaking down, physically or emotionally. "Fine, take her." Two men built like fridges came from behind me. One of them cuffed me. The other put a wool bag over my head, suffocating me and taking me away. Strangely, I didn't fight them off. _

_Snow fell harshly to the ground. The muscles on my back tensed in anticipation. We walked on through a few trees and a landscape of white. Except for Catherine and the two goons there was nothing. Beyond that all I saw was a blur. A numbing feeling set into my fingers. Before I knew it Goon 1 pushed me down forcing me to shovel a hole in the ground. I didn't know what I am digging for but I felt sick to my stomach. "See this?" _

_She tugged at my head so that I'd get a clear view. "NO!" I denied the truth._

"_See this! This is what happened to spies who don't talk!" This is a lie. It has to be. This is not my dad's grave. He's alive. They're just trying to break me. Still, each breath felt like a sharp stab in my insides as I cried silent tears. It seems like something my dad would do, though. He wouldn't talk._

"Cammie? Cammie wake up." Her face was gone but the green eyes stayed there when I woke up. Zach sat next to me. "It's just a dream."

I jumped back slightly. My face was wet with tears and sweat. I looked at him and my heart froze. Zach's eyes were identical to his mothers. Unable to look again I did everything possible to avoid his gaze. His voice was firm. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Your eyes." I whimpered. Zach's eyes shone as brightly as they did on the dream. "They're exactly like your mother's."

His voice cracked when I heard him ask. "What?" Bullets couldn't have hit him any harder. I buried my face into my hands. He huffs "Wow. It finally happened."

Zach left the room, after a while a door slammed shut. What have I done? All of a sudden Macey, Bex and Liz barged into my room. Liz was the first person to mention that Zach left. Just plain gone. I really messed things up. Zach didn't tell me that Catherine was him mom it was because he never wanted me to see him the same way I saw his mother. But that's exactly what I did; now I have to apologize. "I have to go after him."

"Wait! Change you shirt." I look down at my wrinkled mess, duly noted. I changed to a plaid shirt. "Cam, what happened?" Bex asked.

"I said something I wasn't supposed to."

"Then go," Macey says, "bring him back."

Time Skip

I rushed down the dark streets for an hour. I spotted Zach twice but he kept disappearing between allies. He couldn't have gotten far. I doubt. After a few more minutes hunger must have gotten the best of us. He entered a café; I waited a while before going in. The place smelled like pastries and different aromas. I ordered a coffee which I never intended on drinking and sat by the window across from Zach.

"Don't leave." I pleaded at the slightest gesture of him moving. "Zach, I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't even care if you kept it to yourself. But why did you have to tell me?" I could feel the anguish in his voice. "Look at me, Cammie."

"I don't know. I just… I had a dream or maybe it was a memory. I'm not sure, with your mom and my dad grave and then I woke up and you were there. So when you asked me what was wrong; I just blurted it." My eyes stung like sharp needles, feeling resentment. He reached for my hands. "I'm really sorry."

"Let's get outa here."

"What?"

"Come." With his right hand he pulled out a couple of bill from his wallet and left them on the table, taking me with him. Walking on our way home I apologized five more times (a rough estimate). Then it started to drizzled, lastly it rained getting us both soaking wet. "So, do you forgive me?"

"And it's forgotten."

Zach's emerald eyes gleamed. Maybe it was the excitement of it all. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Without breaking away we went inside. We'd settled in my room in a love seat, there's a lot of space. I slipped the shirt off him. Smirking as usual, he asks. "Who do you see now?"

An embarrassing blush and a smile creep on my cheeks. "A really amazing guy."

"I love you." His lips pressed against mine with caress. My hands roamed his chest and abs as his hands went through my hair. The hands in my hair dropped to my hips, one on my hip the other on my stomach. He was pushing me down. We finally broke away. His breathe was hot against my ear. "Good night." And Zach started to get up.

"Wait," I bolted up "can you spend the night?"

We lay down on the bed and talked. He told me things that coming from other people mouths wouldn't have meant anything to me yet coming from him it meant the world to me. Turns out there are a lot of things we don't know about each other but now we do know things. I told him about my dad before he was gone. After two hours, before he went to sleep I whispered. "I love you too."

**I hope this gets you off my back about the whole Zammie thing for a while. It does? Good! ,')**** Let me celebrate that this story has 24 chapters so far while the others end in 23! HellYeah Do what you do best R&R! **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Mairi's POV

I probably have not mentioned this earlier but I've been trying to convince Cathy to move Matthew to a more confined area, less security. But that's like making monkeys fly. She hasn't given the oaky; it's just a matter of time. So when Cathy calls me into her office imagine how it felt (especially after I made her assistant quit literally minutes ago, yeah). It wasn't on purpose though; I saw a file that she set in the table and it had Mathew Morgan printed on it. So nosy me began to read it, the assistant came around to get it she couldn't find it. She panicked and said she was going to quit before anyone figures out that the file was missing. Apparently the information is classified, infuriating to me, because they're sending him all the way to Siberia that was in the file. I felt like I was being sent to the principal's office.

"Come in," Cathy signalled me over. "I discussed your proposition of bringing Morgan to a low profile security with a colleague of mine."

I started to speak. "I really think-"

"I cannot allow it. I can't take that risk." She said shaking her head. "He is a professional operative. He's too experienced."

"_Why_? I'm positive that if we gave him space he would be more open to talking. Instead of this crappy prison we have him in." Once again she says it's impossible. I sighed, all I have worked on gone. Catherine stands in the door and tells me. "My assistant recently quit on me. Two days from now a ball will be hosted in honour of Samuel Winter, Elias Crane, Charles and Charlene Dubois. I'd like you meeting them."

"Perfect." One small setback and another step forward concerning my mission.

I'm still pissed off about the less security situation. I mean the less security the fewer red flag we set up when Mathew escapes. What a giant setback. If there's going to be a ball, party thing that means that all the agents from the Circle of Cavan will be there, which exactly what Matthew is going to needs to bring the Circle down. This gives me an idea.

"Tell me something." I say when I went to see Matthew and kick out the interrogator. He's been interrogated a lot lately.

"This room is rigged."

This side tracked me. "Rigged to do what?" I grabbed the metallic chair.

"See that switch over there." His rugged hand pointed at the wall. I turned my head. There were two switches, one that controlled the lights and another that nobody ever used. "That switch will automatically shut off the air circulation systems and that wall. The one with the one-way glass is going to trap the intruder inside this room, Instant death."

"Nicely thought out," I could ask how he knows this. But he's a spy and he probably has catlike reflexes or something to out of it. I admire the four walls which are now creeping me out and I want to leave. "So um, here's the thing. Two day from today the entire Circle of Cavan is going to be here. So basically in four days from now you're out of here. You take them down, fulfil your lifelong work blah blah, and go back to your family."

Ugh, I hope Matthew's long gone before they send him to Siberia.

"Sunday"

"Yep, be ready," Like he isn't always. I ripped the camera out of the wall. Nobody needs proof about this. My watch reads two o'clock. I get to go home now. Outside, I run into Chal. He says hi. All I did though was hug him my face reaches his abdomen. Why am I so damn short?

"What wrong, Mai?"

"I'm tired, hungry and mad and frustrated, and hungry, tired, hungry and pissed and tired, hungry and bitchy, mmm." I moaned frustrated.

Chal rubs my back remorsefully. "Yeah, I'm feeling bitchy too. Hungry?"

I shot him a sarcastic look because of everything I say he says he's 'bitchy, too.' It's been a long exhausting day; I'm going to put up with him a while longer. My stomach grumbles reminding I haven't had lunch. "I'm dying."

"Ha, ha, ha, your time will come." I backed away and he leads me to his car. "Let's go."

Time Skip

"Cammie, I need to talk to you!" I shouted.

"Louder, I don't think she heard you."

"Shut up." I jabbed Chal in the ribs playfully. I made my way down the hallway and into the kitchen. Judging by the fact that Cammie and Zach were still in their pajamas I could tell they had a late night. Placing the bags on the counter I teased them. "Hmm, well someone was nasty last night."

"What do you want?" Cammie asks.

"I bring news. Give me a minute." I deliberately stuck my hand into the bag and pulled my hamburger and fries. I ate until all eyes were on me. "Okay so here's the thing. The Circle made arrangements to take your Matthew to Siberia. Who even takes people there anymore? But that's not important. Because in a few days from now there's going to be a ball to introduce the newbies to the people they are going to be working for, something like that meaning that the entire Circle of Cavan will be here for around four days meaning that this will be the perfect opportunity for your dad to take them down. Why go one by one when he can do it all together? So on Sunday, with your help, he is escaping. I have the building blueprints in the car; any questions?"

Bex and Jonas the most practical come forward. "We need a plan."

"There are six of you, Liz and Jonas can take control of the security systems. You two," Chal says pointing at Bex and Grant. "Both of you can work your way from the roof down. Cammie and you (Zach) work your way up. Morgan's being kept in the second floor West side."

Zach says that is the best way to go but we can't know for sure until we see where exactly he's being kept. Overwhelmed Cammie agreed.

"I'm done here." Chal dismissed. I kissed his cheek and wondered aloud. "Wait, are you going to party?"

"I'll pick you up."

I explained to Cammie, Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz and Jonas, who took notes, the schedules. The agents work like clockwork. "You seemed to have thought everything out." Cammie admits.

"Except for one thing," Liz adds.

"You're going to a ball." Macey smirks evilly. Whatever is coming next she is enjoying it too much. "You need a dress."

God help me.

**Sorry for neglecting this story but with projects and homework and tests and volleyball practice and the photos for the newspaper. I finally finished this chapter. I promise to update sooner. Do what you do best R&R! **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- Cammie's POV

Liz, on Macey's command, woke me up at seven a bit early to look for a boutique. We rummaged through the stores and I've seen Macey's many sides. But none like this one. For every dress she forced Mairi to wear she smirked smugly knowing Mairi despised every minute of it. She took pride in the fact that Mairi wore a dress even if it was to try it on.

"I'm positive you have her clothes secretly picked out already." Bex hands her a champagne coloured dress. "Try this."

Mairi disappeared behind the dressing room door. "She's capable of doing so." Liz says.

"It's maybe even paid for." I hinted. Macey nod with three dresses in hand, two of them floral and keeps searching the racks. She hangs the empty hangers on the door. "I'm just making her sweat a little. No harm done."

"Now this one I might actually like." The dress was right above her knees and tight around the waist. I was very pretty. She did a little twirl and glitter fell off "except for that."

"You like the dress? Then you can't have it. Here." Macey takes a load off; telling her to change, again. Bex busts off laughing. Its official Macey wants her cousin as unhappy as possible. I realize they have a very messy relationship. Macey signals the sales clerk and the lady brings a dress. It was gorgeous, red and short in front and long in the back. Liz awed at it saying it was adorable.

"What now?"

"This is the last one." I promised at Mairi handing her the dress. Contradicting her scowl she retraced her steps. I'm too busy mentally designing a plan for my dad (none have been properly thought out.) to notice that Macey stalked off to pay and Bex was pressuring Mairi to hurry up. Nothing really useful comes to mind yet. Liz knocks down a rack full of clothes chorused by an 'Oopsie Daisy.' When she picks it up she calls me over. "Cammie, come on."

"_What _don't you like about it?" Bex demands in her no-nonsense tone.

Macey stood back proudly with her arms crossed. I saw what she saw and we found it. The right dress but what a shocker, Mairi doesn't like it. Bex ties a bow showing off a waist. "Oh, look at that; you have a waist, oh my gosh and hips."

"She has a body, period." I say, can't help feeling a bit jealous.

"We finally found it, Yay." Liz cheered. Now we can go. Thank goodness, almost four hours looking for a dress that was picked beforehand. Mairi changer out her dress and as we leave the store just when I thought we couldn't leave fast enough. Then barely getting four feet away from the store, we run into Chal. Mairi asks, "What are you doing here?"

"No, no, no, no what's that?"

"A rented tux," Chal told her proudly.

"Turn around." Macey instructs. "Returning that; you're buying a _real _tux."

"Am I made of money? I don't make half a mil a year."

"Yea but my dad does." Macey replied

So close, we were so close to leaving. Then Macey feels like fixing up Chal too. That will take what, one hour tops?

Time Skip

I'm thankful that that was the quickest ten minutes of my life. And that's saying a lot. Plus, Chal unlike Mairi knows better than to argue with a McHenry, especially Macey. Maybe he's easier to please or he just doesn't care. A reason those ten minutes went by because I 95% of my time laughing. Mairi alone is funny but put Chal by her side and it's a never ending laugh-a-thon. I have Bex and Liz to vouch for it. Macey, however, rolled her eyes ever so often.

"I can't believe Macey doesn't recognize me." I heard Chal say later on.

"Is she supposed to?"

"The most embarrassing moment of her teenage years happened in front of him." Mairi says. "So yeah"

"Why? What happened?" Bex asks out of general nosiness, not spy curiosity.

"Macey's always cool and collected. But that's now, when she was thirteen she was visiting me for the summer and she was really into classic rock. SO she's singing "Pour some sugar on me' on the top of her lung the dirtiest part of the song. You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little Tease a little more Easy operator come a knocking' on my door Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet Little miss innocent sugar me. But Macey was so motivated dancing that she doesn't notice Chal behind her. Picture teenagers went wild." Mairi does a spontaneous dance to prove her point. "She opens her eyes and turns around and sees him; she almost passed out. How would you feel if a random guy saw you do something really stupid?"

I felt sorry for Macey even though I laughed. Bex didn't feel the same way, she's too busy laughing. Liz stifled a giggle. Pulling out his phone, Chal calls out to Macey. "Macey remember this?" Music fills the air.

Macey would have fainted when she shrieked and for the first time ever overreacted "Mairi, you told!"

"He was there!" Mairi automatically hid behind Liz. Macey countered "NO, because he was a fat."

"Guilty and I prefer the term chubby." Unbelievably, Chal doesn't like he has ever had weight problems a single day of his life. He's too tall and strong (like any Blackthorne boy)

"Oh" Macey sighed "You look good."

"Thanks." Chal nods and grins. "I think we're done here."

"Like Hell we're not" Bex interrupts looking extra mischievous and that says a lot. "I want to see that dance."

"If you can dance in front of strangers, you can dance in front of your friends. I don't care how much you've 'changed'." Mairi said using family immunity also some with pleading on Liz's part. Eventually Macey did a quick version of her famous dance, shaking her head like a true rocker but only because Mairi started it off and Bex joined them. So yeah three girls just dancing smack in the middle of the sidewalk, nothing strange about that. At. All. Nope.

**Haha, I felt very comedic lately. Lemme know if I suck at comedy. Yeah and I tried to upload faster but school gets in the way hahaha Do what you do best R&R! XD**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was really strange the fact that Mairi acts like if she gets primped every day, she remained. Her phone beeps. Since Mairi is busy, Liz answers. She squeals and gleefully lets us know that Chal's here. I sighed and left to the living room. Let them have those last few minutes of hurried prep for themselves. I planted myself on the armrest of the couch where Grant sat. 'Oopsie Daisy,' Liz opened the door and must have hit herself in the nose.

"Macey, she's fine. Leave her alone." Bex steers Mairi away. "_She's like a bloody hound._"

Jonas holds a simple necklace. "Liz fixed this up."

A hidden camera for us to watch the whole show; chances are she'll forget vital details. I slip the jewelry around her. In the brief moment Chal walked inside (he cleans up nice). Nobody noticed the look on his face once he laid eye on Mairi. His eyes popped out of his head like a cartoon cat. I unsuccessfully hid my smirked because no one saw that but me. 'Cause let's just say Bex and Macey did a better than stellar job making Mairi look good.

"Hi, um you ready?"

He sounded slightly unsteady. Never mind that, Chal saw me watching him watching her.

"Yeah, give me second," Mairi looks back at us for a long time. "Why are there so many of you?"

She blew a big dramatic kiss at us and walked out the front door. I asked to Jonas and Liz who had suddenly busied themselves with the television. "What now?"

"Now we…"

"Get visual" And the screen crackles to life.

Time Skip

I was introduced Samuel Winters, Charlene and Charlene Dubois and Elias Crane. They are business people who care far too much about the experienced agents than us who are starting. But it's nice that they got around meeting all agents, old and new. Also, I can swear Joe Solomon is here. I semi successfully avoided him but I'm positive he saw. During the next couple of hours paranoia overpowered me.

"Have you met everyone yet?" Catherine appeared next to me.

"No, there are a lot of people."

"Well, you see him over there?" Less than twenty feet away a young man in his early twenties stood having a deep conversation. "He's working on Matthew Morgan. See what else you can find out."

"I will. By the way you look lovely tonight." I compliment her silk emerald gown.

"Flattery won't take you anywhere."

"On the contrary," I smiled pseudo-sweetly. "It takes me everywhere I want to be."

With a fluid motion, I walked in stride to the other side of the ballroom to go outside. I pace to and fro, enjoying the loneliness. So there _are _a lot people who work with Morgan. I now learn that Matthew is a tough nut to crack which brings a smile to my face. Good for him. A rogue draft blows my skirt up flashing my panties to the empty street (Thank God). I really hate this dress.

"Is this a show and tell?"

"If I show I definitely wouldn't tell Ch-." Eh, that's not Chal. "Hi." I say through my cotton mouth.

"Agent Polanski," He holds out his hand. It's the same agent Cathy pointed out to me. She most likely told him about me the same way she told me about him.

"Dwyer.**"**

"So Agent Dwyer," Polanski leaned against the stone wall confidently. His English bore a slight accent. Russian? Latvian? "Any luck with Matthew Morgan case? Any vital information worth sharing?"

"Luck, um… no." Lie.

"Well, come on. There are some things you need you should know or at least see." He tells me. I followed him inside and up the stairs covered with a wine coloured carpet. Surprisingly the room below is part of the everyday building I work in. I would have never realized that.

One maybe two hours later and I am absolutely fascinated by all the meaningless crap the Circle was fed. Yet sickened by the interrogation techniques used to get it. A stack of files lie on a desk. I gently place a folder on the top. "You wouldn't have by chance heard of the demand to lower Matthew Morgan's security, would you?" I ask temptingly.

"Actually, yes, I was there when they were making up their mind about it. Whoever suggested it wasn't very bright or is a double agent." He laughs at the end. I humour him.

"Hahahahahahaha." That's the sound of the most covert laugh ever. "You were the one who said they shouldn't…"

"Me?" Polanski sounded shocked. "God no; it was, can't remember his last name"

"I don't work with last names." I leaned closer to him. "Who was it?"

"His name's Chal."

15 minute time skip

Appalled and patiently I waited for my backstabbing prick Chal to get in the limo so we could leave. He seemed in jolly mood, trying to make small talk. I guess it's too dark for him to see my scowl. Let's see how long it takes for me to ruin the mood.

"When were you going to feel like, you now telling me that you were he one who denied the decrease in the security level for Matthew?" For a second his jaw plummeted. I sarcastically remarked. "It's not like I feel like slamming your head against the door, no not really, no."

"Are you okay?" Chal's honey eyes grew soft. Since I never answered he allowed himself to be angry. "When were _you _going to tell _me _that _you_ were working against the Circle?"

"The Circle of Cavan is the _bad _guys! _Do_ you know how long, how hard I worked to be able to go that far? To work so hard to just _suggest_ less security? Everything I worked for you gratefully undid. You didn't even know he was Cammie's dad did you? Less security that's all he needed so that he could be with Cammie. You used to tell me everything!"

"The same was you tell me everything?"

I gasped, surprised. The car reached to a stop in front of Abby's villa and in the speed of light I crawled out of the leather seats. Unfortunately, I was followed.

"That's not fair." I cried.

"What's not fair? The one-way street; I'd tell you everything but you didn't, not always."

"That doesn't have to do with anything." (Or does it) I opened the gate and ignored him calling my name. I felt frustrated and angry and exhausted and betrayed but most of all I felt guilty because he's right which annoyed me even more. I walked inside like a lonely ghost except I slammed the door in the process. It's late so the living room was empty. The pounding on the door lasted barely five second. Grant woke up, and if he's as tough as I think he is Chal won't come in. But if Chal is persuasive as he usually is he'll come around before I know it. Personally, I'm on Grant's side. Chal showed up in the hallway in earshot.

"I can't expect you to know everything." I say groggily. "I'm sorry."

"You keep things to yourself. And I know that. I've known that for six years." He tells me like he should know better, which he most definitely does. He sits on the floor next to me. "Mai, what happened to you back there?"

"I lost it." I rested my head on Chal's shoulder, confessing. "I haven't been thinking clearly and lately I can't tell what's real anymore. I want this life to be over, Chal." My voice cracked

"It'll end soon."

"I don't know."

**Dayum! How has it been since my last upload! School totally cuts into my writing time, projects, tests, quizzes. So I wrote this chapter to make up for it. Do what you do best R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – Cammie's POV

Today was not necessarily a productive day but tomorrow was THE day the day where I get my dad back. So a lot of strategizing and planning consumed most of my day.

I woke up as usual (not that not waking up would be unusual except it is). My internal clock remains intact. The mug in front of me steamed in the kitchen granite counter. I waited for Mairi or Chal or both to wake. Everyone else was asleep except for Macey. She's fixing her nails. Then Chal appears with Mairi still asleep in his arms and quietly asks where her room is; his eyes dazed with sleep. His suit was wrinkled due to a full night sleep in the floor. I slid off the chair and ushered him to follow down the hall third door to the right. He seemed oblivious to the fact that we all know what happened last night.

He was almost out when Macey races to the door "Wait!" I peered through the peephole. What could possibly be so important that she had to go after him?

Macey asks "Why don't you say you like her already?"

Only she can possess the talent to notice anything romantic, no matter how discreet it is. Well, he didn't deny it. Chal's reply was curt and long.

"I memorized every curve from her face. I know all her laughs. I've seen her tears. I know the reasons to why she gets mad. I know why she does the things she does. I know her every single one of insecurity. The other day she told me how much she appreciates my friendship. I'd rather have that than nothing at all. And I'm not going to ruin it for her by telling her I love her. And neither are you."

That was completely unexpected. Macey closes the door softly behind her and tells me. "He's a good boy."

I do believe her yet I question "How so?"

"He respects her."

Time Skip

"You did all this?" I asked looking at the wall blanketed with blueprints. He was so surprisingly thorough and saved us a lot of time.

"I'm a visual worker, Cammie." Jonas gushed "I like to strategize."

My fingers lightly trace the blueprint of the main building where Dad is. Six pushpins dominated the blue paper. Two on the roof, two in the middle floor and there was an extension one page with an apartment building in there two pushpins were placed in separate rooms. There is no doubt in my mind who are the pins.

"Bex and I will be on the roof." Grant says. "Liz is gonna override the security systems with Jonas"

"You and I spring your dad." Zach's hand found its place on top of mine. I wonder about the escape plans and PLAN B. I ask tentatively "How many exits are there?"

"Twenty four," calculated Liz. "Four main entrances, eighteen windows, and two fire escapes, twenty five if you blow a hole in the wall, not that you'd want to."

We have the cunning inside man… woman actually. This is too easy to be real. There must be some flaw, some imperfection making this fail in the future. We know where all the exits are. We have two spies perfectly capable of hacking through the firewalls. We have out back up who've earned the right to be 'the muscle'. It's all about Zach and I being able to improvise if anything was to go terribly, terribly wrong, which we totally can.

"Am I the only one who thinks an adult should be in on this?" Liz wants to know. "Because I think someone we trust should know."

"Like who? Mr. Solomon?"

"Abby?" Bex demands. "Mrs. Morgan?"

"No," I told them firmly. "Mom, she wouldn't believe me. I don't want her to hope because..."

She stands next to me with her arms crossed wearing a mischievous smile. "You're right; let's give her the element of surprise."

"And her husband," Macey said,

The cold dread I felt was replaced with a bubbly feeling. I turned around and sat down on the couch. I finally remembered something. Mairi never got less security for my dad so chances are we will set up several red flags. Plus, yesterday every single Circle of Cavan agent was here in Orleans; a handful could have stayed behind and gotten new missions or just plain stayed behind. Either way I am not okay with that.

"Cam, stop thinking." Grant says but my mind raced on. "We might not have gotten less security but never underestimate Matthew Morgan or us."

"Thanks." I smile halfheartedly.

"There's less human trafficking in the morning. We can start early tomorrow." Jonas adds after a while.

""Any cracks in this master plan Blackthorne Girl?"

"It's new." I explain, wiping the confused expression in Bex's face at the nickname Blackthorne Girl. "And yeah, Zach, that's everything. The only thing to do left is live the moment. Why? Does anyone have something to say?"

"YEAH, what happened last night, I heard yelling and door slamming."

Mairi stumbled into the room. The curly hair from last night turned into a rumpled, sloppy mess. "Um… Liz, that's nobody's business." She is not one to talk though.

"Did anything interesting happen at the party?" Macey asked keeping our cover 'we know nothing'. Mairi exclaimed "Mr. Solomon was there!"

"It seems likely he_ is _a triple agent." Zach said knowingly. "Relax."

"He's a triple agent?" Mairi wondered excitedly. "I also met someone agent Polanski; he's Russian I think maybe Latvian."

"I remember him. He graduated from Blackthorne two years ago." Grant said.

"See, I knew that."

She truly didn't, along with that I thought of other things she does not know about, one in specific like Chal.

**Do what you do best R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Gallagher Girl, wake up." He nudged my shoulder teasingly. "You'll want to wake for this."

"Squirt, be lucky I'm the one who found you like this and not Joe."

"Abby?" I bolted up automatically and pushed the covers off me. I squinted against the glare of the light. Aunt Abby walked to the side of the bed and kneeled. She change from last time I saw her; she looks worn out and stressed unlike her usual self. "Cammie, you can't possibly think? He's your dad?"

"He is. You might not believe me I have proof."

I insist. I pulled the pillow from my back and rummaged inside the covers. Pulling the disk from the pillowcase, it was the same disk Mairi gave me about my dad; I popped it into the computer in the nightstand. By the time the video was over Abby was on the verge of tears. "Rachel and I searched for him for years. And here you come, find him in a matter of months. You're just like you father."

"Not yet I'm not."

"You are now, Squirt." Then her attitude sharpened and her posture straightened. "Get up we have a jailbreak to make."

That was the highest praise I could ever get but I didn't find my father alone. I did not get to tell Aunt Abby this because she was already out the door. Under ten minutes I showered, changed and had a bite for breakfast. Then we narrated the plan we mapped out plus we found a way to fit them in. Shocking but Joe was impressed, super impressed.

Time Skip – Mairi's POV_ Circle of Cavan HQ

I paced back and forth worriedly. Cammie and Zach should have been here ten minutes ago. Sure, it takes a while clearing through the floors but still. If I keep pacing around any wandering agent might ask what is wrong. After a while I couldn't wait longer. I walked down the hall, past security and put my hands in my pockets and felt the key. The key I unwillingly stole from a security guard as I passed by him few minutes earlier. It would have been great if Cammie herself freed Matt from his cell, unfortunately the later it gets the harder escaping gets.

"Good Morning, Matthew." He remained indifferent, staring at the wall. "I have news. Take them however you want."

"So the thing is," I started glumly then I gladly opened the iron cell door. "You're sprung; don't worry about the cameras and motion sensors and stuff, they have jammers. And Cammie has probably taken out some people by now."

His eyes gleamed full of fatherly pride. I smirked self confidently, thinking of Liz and Jonas with their computers across the street and of Grant and Bex on the top floors. Matt didn't hesitate twice as he stepped into freedom (kind of). He stuck out his hand and I shook it.

"Thank you" He says.

"Anytime," I was more than happy to help.

Self-satisfied, I went to stairs looking for Cammie. I forgot about the guard whose keys I "borrowed", therefore I hurried my pace. I found the security guard, blacked out, sitting in a chair with Aviators. The funny thing is that it doesn't even look suspicious (unlike in movies). Ha Matt. Next I run into Catherine. A grim expression masked her face. I felt my blood grow cold.

"There seems to be a problem within our perimeters." She says fiercely. "In the past half hour, every one of our cameras stopped recording and Matthew Morgan has escaped. What can you tell me about that?"

She folded her across her chest. I'm caught and she knows that.

"I am going to give you five minutes to leave before my men find you and they will kill you." As an afterthought she added. "I had such high hopes."

Something tells me I'm not getting away that easy. I backed off until I knew I was out of sight, and then I ran. I was becoming more hysterical

by the second. Today is the day where I am running into everybody. But him I actually wanted to see.

"Chal" I rushed into him.

"What's wrong?" Taken off guards he asks. "Mairi, you're shaking."

"She knows. She knows everything." I said pathetically to his shirt. "She figured me out."

Better late than never, I guess. Now they're after me and I have three minutes to leave.

"It'll be okay but you should go."

I didn't answer because I knew that but was to shake up to move. I was afraid to move; I could have an emotional melt down on the spot.

"Mairi," The word was no louder than a whisper. I didn't notice how close we were standing. His hand rested on my face while his thumb traced my cheekbone down to my lips. Then, I can't recall how, he kissed me. Deeply, like if he'd been holding back for a long time. When we parted I took two steps back. I walked away, almost yet I asked. "Can I get something straight?"

His entire facial expression grew sceptical (and embarrassed). I stood on my toes and kissed him again placing my right hand on the back of his neck. Chal pulled me close making me feel light on my feet.

"You have to go." He broke away.

"Right" I walked away as casually as I could. Then I rushed my steps without tripping. I arrived to the place where I told Cammie I'd meet her if she was delayed. In the second floor next to the stairs, I kneeled and thoughts swirled through my head about how Chal and I could never go back, ruined. Then again none of my friends back home want him as 'just friends'. Suddenly, I saw the tell-tale swing of Cammie's blonde ponytail at the same time in the edge of my vision a man, didn't recognize who, with a gun raised. That was enough to get me running.

"Damn it! Get down!" I shoved hurriedly Cammie back down the stairs. Just in time too, for her, because the bullet came flying with a deafening loud shot.

Cammie's POV

The last thing I saw was Mairi down on the floor not moving. Zach instinctively pinned me to the wall when two more shots cracked. "What happened?"

"Mairi, I think she's dead." I gasped. A third bullet was shot and rang in the air. Zach stumbled forward unsteadily, his shirt stained. "You're bleeding."

"Just a scratch, Gallagher Girl," He squeezed my hand reassuringly. I slowly climbed the stairs. I couldn't believe my eyes; Mairi really was dead and so was the gun man. Even more surprisingly Chal was standing over the agent and moved over to Mairi. My eyes were glued to Mairi lying on the floor, so naive; she died because of me. All of this was my fault. My breathing grew short, shallow and ragged as I blinked tears away.

"Come on."

**Tragic isn't it? What do you think will happen next! Do what you do best R&R!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Zach and I flew up to the fourth floor to possibly meet with Bex and Grant. The injury he has doesn't appear as 'just a scratch' to me due to the laboured breathing but I'm too busy to question him. My comms unit has a bit static. Every single being in me was shouting, telling me to leave but I shunned the feeling until I had visual evidence of my dad leaving safely, as safe as anyone can be in his position. At the end of the empty corridor I saw a shadow shift so I halt. Zach notices too and pulls me into the nearest room.

"Cammie, are you okay?'

Unable to answer I nod. "What is this?"

"An interrogation room," He says like I should know which I should. I ran my hand against the smooth wall in the dimly lighted room. I'm not one hundred percent sure what I touched but the first thing that happens is that the one-way glass moved towards us until it blocked the door. The air is sucked out of the room and the table and two chairs disappear under the floor. He points at the ceiling. "Go, there's an air vent."

Zach gave me a boost and I dismantled the metal piece. Any opening that could have been available is now no longer there. A lot of effort was put into creating the defence system in this area alone, I imagine.

"Do you see anything?" he asks, concerned.

"Nothing's here, just a dead end."

"Cam," I never heard the end; a dull thud followed.

I immediately crawled out of the vent and dropped to the ground. He lies on the floor, unconscious. Right now I'm thankful that I can hold my breath for more than two minutes but I'm starting to feel lightheaded. Now I have to think of a way to get out. I tilt Zach upright and see a black metal object tucked under his belt; he has a gun. There was no time to waste. We need air pronto. Trembling, I shot that glass which unfortunately is bulletproof. I shot three more times, left, right and bottom. Then I crashed into the one-way glass as it smashed to the floor. Air gushed into my lung. The first breath couldn't have taste more sweetly. I went back for Zach and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I check his pulse and checked to see if he was breathing. He was but it was dangerously low.

"Zach, wake up. Zach, please."

The lightest footsteps hit the tiles outside almost like a ghost that doesn't belong. I don't care who it is I slip through the door. The man was less the twenty feet away and I thought I'd never see him again. I was right he was a ghost metaphorically speaking. I didn't know what to say or do. I stood there paralyzed with mixed emotions that ran through my veins.

"Daddy?!" I shouted excitedly.

"Cammie," My father took a long stride and hugged me tightly feeling his warm embrace. I didn't want to let him go. "God, I missed you Kiddo."

"I missed you a lot more." He hasn't changed a bit. Happy tears slid down my cheek. He leaves one arm around my shoulder. I was guided back to what was the interrogation room.

"Did you do this?"

"No," Then I realized he's talking about the broken glass and not Zach. "Oh yeah, I did."

"Where has that happened before?" He chuckled softly. I watch as he checks up on Zach. Dad lifts Zach's blood stained shirt and I get a better look on his wound. "He'll live. I need you to go and take whoever else came with you."

'Do as he says Cammie.' Uncle Joe orders sternly through my comms unit. I say to both, "Alright."

"Leave the boy with me. Before you go, Cammie: How did he get shot?"

"It was meant for me. He got in the way." I told him. Matthew, my dad, stared at me like if _I _would be the one to leave. He sweeps me in a hug. "Be safe."

Time Skip

"Stay where you are. We're going to get you."

Bex's voice rang in my ear. I waited for them near the emergency exit. Nothing's going as planned.

"Sorry we took so long; some guys put on an awful fight." Grant excused. "Why'd you call us?"

"Did Zach leave you alone?" Bex wanted to know. "If he did I swear I'll beat him into a bloody- "

"It's fine. He's with my dad." I gave a weak smile. I kept repeating that in my head like a carousel. Then I explained that we had to leave. I told them my dad need to find something before he's gone. Liz and Jonas said they'd keep a close eye on him through the cameras but Abby and Joe remained silent. Of course they wouldn't believe it. It is a single lie.

Meanwhile – Matthew's POV

I didn't have to turn around to know that Joseph stood behind me.

"We're already here. Why don't you turn me in to the Circle now?" I formed to fists. I spun on my heels and faced my old friend. The glass crunched under my worn shoes. The first punch flew and I hit him along the jawline. "You betrayed me."

I hit again in the liver. "That's for Rachel."

For having to stay away, next I jabbed him in ribs. You don't have to hit powerfully in some places but out of hurt and anger I gave him all I got. "That's for Cammie. All the years I lost!"

"We were- I was young and naïve. I'm sorry." Joe was doubled over in pain clutching his stomach beside the young man who saved my daughter. He doesn't fight back; he knows he deserves it and Joe Solomon is stupid. The light was blocked by a shadow by the looks of it a woman. "You've slaughtered my husband."

"Abby? Is that you?" She nods her head and gives me a tight hug.

"He will be fine a little roughed up but that's it." I shook Joe's hand, notorious of the new family member. "Welcome to the Family."

Abigail bubbled up a short laugh. It makes me think of Rachel. "Is she here? Rachel?" The entire air of the room darkened.

"We didn't tell her because we were not sure you were alive or if she'd believe us." Within that pause I couldn't do anything but agree. She shouldn't carry the burden of fear, despair. "She lost you, everybody was lost you. We were all so devastated and she'd been through so much. I didn't want her to suffer in case."

The boy began to come to his senses. He steadied himself to his feet and became aware of his surroundings. He spoke to Joe, to Abby and tried to reach Cammie in his comms unit. Apparently he got no answer. Abby soothed "She is with Bex, Zach. If you want to catch up to her I suggest you hurry."

"Why'd she go?" This Zach person asked. I sensed worry and concern. I have yet to make my mind about him. He can't be all bad if he took a bullet for Cammie.

"Because I told her to," I told him.

"And he's not the man you say 'no' to." Says Joe at last. I suppress a smile because truer words have never been spoken.

**Let's not be logical with the lack of oxygen, no air thing in the first scene. Do what you do best R &R!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"We should warn her."

"I'm working on it Jonas. Let me check if it's really her."

"Catherine's been following them for the past ten minutes. Liz, let them know."

"Give me one second." I heard the loud, fast clacking of computer keys. "Mr Solomon and Abby are following her… and Cammie's dad! Cammie did you hear?"

"Yes, Liz." I heard everything. Since everyone was connecting through the same unit they also heard. Grant pulled me into the emergency stairs then we fled down the stairs and we were almost gone. But then I crashed into Zach's mom, Catherine. She wore a sarcastic expression. I lift my foot to move forward but an arm got in the way and a shoulder held me back. My dad, Zach and the rest miraculously caught up.

"This is lovely." She sneered. I acknowledged one thing for sure: we were either going to pounce and rip her to shreds or stay perfectly still and wonder what she's up to. "Absolutely lovely"

"Mom, whatever you're going to do; don't do it." Zach warned cautiously. My aforementioned thoughts were confirmed. We stood perfectly still and wondered what she was up to.

"Cammie, come with me please."

"What for?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"You really have it planned to be difficult." She says sighing with exasperation. I braced myself. "What do you want?"

My father took an aggressive step towards Catherine and she says "You most definitely do not want to do that Matthew."

I saw muscles tense. Bex turned into her lethal feline self, Grant's eyes remained indifferent hold her so that no brusque movements happen. Abby, her looks could kill. My dad tells her to spill it. And so she does honestly, strangely. "I've set up a bomb that;s going to kill us all. I can stop it, but only if Cameron comes with me. The clock is ticking, for the time being."

No one moved. No one could. Who knows what could trigger the bomb? What if it's a bluff? She may be out numbered but she has the key to get rid of us all at once. "You're impossible to crack Morgan, now the girl." She threateningly held up a six inch knife and handgun. A hand prevented me from moving though I wouldn't budge either way. All of a sudden she collapsed. Catherine lays on the floor, unmoving.

"Oh Zach! I'm so sorry! She was going to hurt Cammie and I couldn't- so I. I- I." Liz stuttered before she broke into hysterical sobs.

"Liz, it's okay. Listen to me: she was bad alright?" Zach reassured her soothingly. "Jonas, where are you? Comfort her. Damn it."

"I'm working on it."

Liz must have been out of her mind scared and worried. Because the Liz I know would hurt a fly- she escorts them out the room. I fixated on the clean on the head that had to have been shot with a sniper rifle. She always believed in being prepared.

"Everyone get out!" Mr Solomon shouts.

"Not without-"

"Now!" My dad accompanies cutting me off.

Bex quickly steered me away out the front door. I felt remorse over Catherine's death but not overly so. We crossed the street and stood in front of the apartments where Liz and Jonas were. I counted everyone, Grant, Aunt Abby, Macey, Joe, Chal and my dad. There are six someone is missing, Zach. Before I could wonder where he could possibly be the entire building burst into angry flames, smoke delicately danced out through every opening. We evacuated just in time. Debris blew onto my face. Frantically I looked around. My comms unit was out again so I couldn't reach him. Static screeched in my ears.

"Where's Zach?" I yelled at Grant. "Where is he?"

"He's fine Cam." He avoided my question. "He's on the other side."

I ran my hands through my hair. I took several steps on the pavement before a crazed, yellow car whizzes down the street almost crashing into me. Grant grabs me and drags me back. "You're not going anywhere."

"Zach can you hear me?" I asked worriedly into the comms unit. Unfortunately I got no returned answer. Feeling sick to my stomach I wormed my way out of Grant's grasps. I knew I had to find him.

"Cameron!" A strong voice snaps hiding a hint of desperation. It's my dad getting into a black car with Joe. "Get out of here. You, young man, take her to safety." He spoke to Grant who was behind me.

"Not yet." I say. But yet again Grant gets a hold of me tighter this time. "He's not the kind of guy you say no to."

"Cammie can't you hear Zach?" Bex questions me. I didn't answer; my mind raced on. I heard the sickening crackling static. Is he okay? Where are Dad, Joe and Aunt Abby going? Macey and Chal reach us make sure I am fine but I'm not though I do not dare say so. Grant and Bex drag me twenty more feet and Chal suspends me while Macey takes out a rag and a small vile from her bag. Liz and Jonas show up too, her eyes were crimson red and she held a kerchief to her nose. I was told irritated. "Stay still."

"Why don't you take a nap or something?" Chal wonders aloud as I try to fight my way out of my restraints. Next thing I remember is me the rag covering my nose and falling into a deep sleep.

**It's a short chapter. But I wanted to leave it semi-cliff-hanger that way you have to wait for my update and not scroll down to check what happens. Cause that's what I do, now, you Do what you do best R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I sighed as I paced to and fro. Uneasiness ran through my veins as if it would never leave my side again. Hard to believe everything occurred forty-two hours ago. My mother called me into her office thrice. Aunt Abby or Uncle Joe would do a better job explaining or better yet my father alive would suffice. Macey and Chal mourned (Bex says 'moped') in what used to be the mansion's living room due to its homey effect. It was my entire fault; there is no denying it. I will take full blame and full responsibility. The sun went down; there was light out showing the twilight zone. The main door opened and Aunt Abby's long legs glided in. Joe followed and my dad! Unexplainable excitement fluttered inside me. The excitement bubble deflated when it was them three and no one else, meaning not Zach.

"Hey Kiddo" He smiles toothily and strides towards me swooping into his arms.

"I missed you, Dad."

"You and me both," He tells me. The corners of my mouth turned up. The hug lingered; the warm comfort of having a dad finally settled in. "Take me to your mother."

"Or Wife? Just follow Abby." I say point at the end of the hall. My dad walked faster; then slowed down next to Joe and made a comment about Cairo in July that made everyone laugh. Laughter, there was laughter! I smiled harder even though I didn't know what was so funny.

"Wait here." Abby orders my dad and unglues me from his side dragging me into Mom's office.

"Rachel, we need to talk."

Mom was sitting down comfortably behind her desk. She looked at us square in the eye practically with a sharp glare. "Yes, we should."

"No," Abby signals at her and me. "We talk and you listen. I agree with you when you're thinking that Cammie wasn't thinking about going after the Circle of Cavan. But she wasn't alone she had backup. Not _experienced _backup but the top best students from Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute. And she is her father's legacy. If you mad at her for skipping school on the important year before her career starts then-."

"Okay, I was stupid. But I got something out of it, something big."

"There's nothing to get from the Circle, Cammie. I do not want you at risk. There is nothing I want that they have"

Things are irreversible like Mairi's death. There's still hope that Zach is found and safe (contrary to what Grant says). Luckily I stood in front of the door. I twisted the knob and stepped aside. My mother sat there speechless at the sight of Matthew. She began to cry shamelessly, tears streaking her face. She didn't deny that it was him. She just seemed to know. Uncle Joe wore the ghost of a satisfied smirk; I did, too. It was sweet Mom and Dad together again. Then I saw them kiss. (Ick!) My mom cried intelligibly. "Matthew."

"And she said she didn't want anything the Circle has." Abby jokes.

"Hey, Kiddo you left something in Orléans." My dad says. "I left it somewhere around here. Go look for it."

What a polite to kick me out. Either way it must have been an earring that fell or something. I walked around the mansions for half hour an I didn't find anything. Then I climbed up the Grand staircase; I'm sure I'm sent on a wild goose chase. First day with the family and he's already making jokes, funny. I bumped into a wall except there can't be a wall place precisely in front of the stairs.

"Be careful."

I almost fell back both because I bumped into someone on the top step and because that someone was Zach. I yelped; he smirked "You're alive! Thank God you're okay." My eyes began to water.

"Come here." Zach pulled me into his arms. I shook with nervous excitement and say. "I was so worried. I wanted to look for you but-"

"You found me."

"Yeah, now," I laughed at the irony. He eagerly slipped his hands behind my neck and kissed me. He placed one hand on the small of my back and guided me away from the stairs. I pecked him in the cheek. Zach leaned in again but stopped halfway.

"I hope that's all I catch you two doing."

"Dad! This is…" I got rudely interrupted. When did Dad get here?

"Zach, the boyfriend," Zach held out his hand. My dad pumped it up and down. "With all due and respect, sir, Cammie and I passed the kissing stage months ago."

"Zach!" I shouted in shock.

"What! I can't lie to your dad." I elbowed him discreetly. My dad grins, intrigued, he's enjoying this. Meanwhile, I'm humiliated out of my mind. Zach seems to think of something better at last minute he adds defensively. "He'll see right through me."

"Did you find what you lost?" My dad whispered inaudibly and chuckled softly patting his shoulder. "I want you two downstairs." I ensure "Will do, Dad."

I can't believe he brought Zach home. After he descended the Grand staircase Zach felt free to laugh quietly then harder and harder. I was too embarrassed to move or barely speak. "Believe it or not that's the best first impression I've made so far."

"You are horrible." I slapped his chest. He grimaced, I realized I hit him in the same place he was shot – scratched "Oh I'm so sorry."

"I told you: you were going to hit me some day and feel really bad about it." He scoffs laughter hanging his arm around my shoulder. I so would have pushed him down the stairs. "That was fun. And you were worried. In fact, I think he likes me."

"You know I'm not even going to justify myself into saying anything." I say at the bottom step.

Bex strode towards us with swagger in her step. "I knew we'd find your dad. Grant told you Zach was fine. My parents are here to see your dad looks like they are having a party. Come on."

Music floated down the hall, not the Culture and Assimilation kind. It takes my back to junior year when Abby was here as Macey's security detail. "Where's Grant?"

"He took an early flight to Boston."

The furniture in the headmistress office was pushed to the walls. My parents (can't get used to saying that) were leaning against the desk talking to Mr and Mrs Baxter, Aunt Abby and Joe. My mother's tears were gone and replaced by a dazzling smile. The half empty crystal bottle showed that they'd been drinking the twenty year old Scotch that sat on a shelf for as long as I could remember.

"So that's what you did all these years." Bex's father asks while laughing haughtily.

"I'll tell you it wasn't easy," Said my dad with a shake of a head.

"What wasn't easy?" I asked since I joined the conversation.

He wraps one arm around my shoulder and the other around my mother's waist "Staying away from my girls."

**Only one more chapter to go! Woohoo! Do what you do best R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33-Maceys POV

I hugged a throw pillow and stared blankly at a water stain on the coffee table. A silver laptop was placed on the table. The silver reminded of a pair of headphones that Mairi and I used to share during the last summer we spent together. I didn't think of the time we stopped speaking to each other. I thought about the fun times we had like hanging out at the beach.

"How long have you and Mairi been friends?"

"Six years." Chal replied in a way that only a trained ear could hear as glumly. "Why?"

Honestly, I don't know. I shrug and pondered on that until I found a logical reasoning. "Because you knew her more than I did and spent a lot of time with her; I don't know maybe you have…"

"I have pictures." He offered. As half-heartedly as a guy in position can by. He scooted to the side and waved me over. I moved closer taking the computer, not mine, with me. He opened a folder with pictures. I clicked the arrow keys changing the picture. My favourite one so far was Mairi wearing a neon green hat, side by side with Chal both of them showing off their pearly white teeth. Their arms were hung over each other's shoulder. The next image was under a tree. She was with a larger group of friends piled up on top of one another and others were carrying the girls.

"It looks like you used to be fun." I attempted to make light.

"Yeah," He gave a sad smile. "That was a long time ago. Mairi was worse. Imagine with her cousins and her friends."

"But she was always with you."

I stopped thinking about Mairi being dead and started thinking she was alive once again in a different form, a memory. The thought itself intrigued me. So I peered closer and saw him playing a video. Mairi was going off ranting about how ever since Chal switched schools she barely saw him anymore and some situation with his mother.

"_It's been three weeks since I have seen him. Three weeks! And he's my neighbour, he's two houses down." _Mairi ran her mouth.

"_He said was coming to school to visit us today." _Someone behind the camera said.

"_Pfft, that's BS" She waved the comment away and wrapped her arms on her knees solemnly. _Then I don't know who the person holding the camera but it was_ a girl and she pointed past Mairi. She looked back and faced forward again. Then Mairi squeals dramatically throwing herself on top of Chal who sat next to her and gave him a bear hug with a lot of 'I miss you'. _That's a lot of missing for three weeks. _Chal hugging Mairi waved over the camera-girl. "Ashley, __cariño__ I haven't seen you since June."_

So the camera-girl is Ashley.

"_If you two didn't miss me just tell me."_

_Chal said sarcastically after other students greeted him like long, lost family with high-fives, kisses and more hugs/ man hugs._

"_Private school dude is too good for us now." _There're so many people here; I can't tell who is speaking.

"_No, that's not it" Mairi stood on a chair seeing everybody eye to eye –she's really short-. "You're all wrong. Chal, my man, got in shape and muscly, I get it 'cause look at that ass… now he thinks he's the last coke in the desert."_

_Chal chuckled in disbelief while others snickered. Mairi says apologetically that she didn't mean it and kissed him repeatedly on the cheek patting his shoulder consolingly. He counteracted her insult playfully and on it went._

The laughter and fun faded away. I turned to Chal who kept watching the video. Liz approached us slowly like if she were walking into an emotional warzone. She waved her fingers holding a small, leather-bound notebook. "Hi."

"Is there something wrong Liz?" I asked since she stood in front of us afraid to move.

"I have a flight to catch. And I was going through Mairi's items I thought you might want this." Liz whispered as if we might break; at the sound of Mairi's name Chal's would have. The small journal fell into my hands since Chal refused to acknowledge anything. She is tearing when she says. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay; she's in a better place now." I wrapped my arms around my petite friend. She moved over to Chal. Liz's comforting embrace made him warm up to him. She kept on crying; Chal murmured soothingly into her ear and she stopped sobbing. "I can do that."

Liz says good bye again before she leaves. I start reading the notebook in my hands and began to read it. It was a Cove. Ops report regarding the mission. The report was relatively short. It was mostly narration but she never finished. The last pages were the ones that impacted me the most:

_ It's probably unorthodox to be writing this about my feelings and whatnot. Yesterday Chal and I had a quick, meaningless fight concerning the less security for Cammie's dad. It really hurt me. We made up right away the way though. He's going to help me get Cammie's dad out of incarceration. Chal's been with me in a lot of situations, a lot, a lot. But this was a whole different level for us. But that's not what I'm talking about. That night, after my meltdown I felt something click. At first I didn't know what it was. I was a feeling so intense I couldn't shake it. It controlled me I started thinking all the time we'd hung out and the all the things he knows about me that no one else knows, like my schizophrenia (taking my meds). He always protected me in every way possible, emotional traumas, family issues and friendly hangouts. Chal's been there for me and I loved him for that. I loved him._

I slammed the journal shut and threw it at Chal. He never made a move! "She loved you, too! You know!"

"What are you talking about?" He started the read the well-worn pages and he paled and died. He wouldn't mind if the earth opened up and swallowed him right on the spot. Chal's voice cracked. "Oh my God"

Mairi and Chal were star-crossed. I watched tenderly at Chal who had his eyes closed. Then thing I know he stands up and stalks off. I asked worriedly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the airport, if you want you can come. You have ten minutes." He stops halfway, slowly revealing. "And Macey, you should know, five minutes before she was killed I kissed her. And she kissed me back."

I think I'm having palpitations. This was by far too much to take in. I ran to my suite. Having no idea where Chal was going, I left with him.

Cammie's POV

My dad retold hilarious stories that happened to him while away one in specific about a Mongol, a Hindu and a trained monkey. I leaned against a table with my dad and Bex sandwiching me. Bex nudges me with her knee spontaneously. I know what she meant: she is just as glad as I am that my dad is back, too.

"Rebecca, it's time to get going." Grace, Bex's mother says. Bex and I close the door behind us as we wait for her parents to actually leave.

"Your dad is back, Cammie." Bex exclaims. "I knew your plan was bloody brilliant. Nothing went wrong."

"Nothing went go according to plan."

"Exactly, nothing went wrong."

"Zach and I almost died and Mairi's dead." I whispered, hurt.

"But you're alive and Mairi…" She drifted off. "She knows what she did. She wouldn't have done otherwise. It wasn't your fault Cam."

"It wasn't?"

Bex shook her head 'no' and joins step with her parents who were already gone. I entered the office. Joe and Abby were gone. Only Mom, Dad and Zach were in the room and they were leaving. I sunk into the leather couch where Zach sat. The wall clock announced that it was two a.m. I couldn't believe that senior year was over and I rescued my friends and found (also rescued) my dad in a matter of months. Lives were lost and people were found. Looking at my dad, he looked like he belonged. Like a ghost that disappeared but never left.

"I want you two to go to bed." My dad says leaning in kissing me on the cheek.

"Your own beds," my mother warned cautiously. Abby told! That Zach and I slept on the same bed together, that is, _slept_. But my dad has a puzzled 'you better not pull anything' face while my mom steers him out. I had to laugh when they exited the room.

"My dad's here. He's back." I say.

"I know."

"I never thought I'd see him again." I tell Zach, leaning on his shoulder.

"And yet here he is Cammie." Zach replies with a sly smile. "Is everything better now?"

"This is better than 'better'." I sighed and began to feel groggy. "This is perfect but I didn't do it alone. I have so many people to thank for everything. Thank you Zach I couldn't do it without you" Or anybody else.

"I'd do anything for you." He pulled me in closer. I fixed my eyes on the clock 2:43. How could it be so late? The joy I felt could not let me be tires or go to sleep, not that I'd do anything to replace it. It just bubbled up inside of me threatening to spill over. Zach kissed tenderly me on the cheek. I locked his hand with mine. And we just comfortably stayed there; the clock chimed 3. That's when Zach asks,

"Cammie, can I ask you something?"

**Ta-da! Finally the last chapter **** and the longest chapter and story! There's probably not that much closure but that's how I wanted it to be so feel free to wonder what Zach asks or where Chal and Macey went; let me know. By the way you know what would make an epic birthday present (yes, it's my birthday xD); your reviews.**

**Do what you do best R&R!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey, its truesoul10! Merry Christmas, or Hanukah, Kwanza, whatever you celebrate and happy New Year's Eve! So I took your proposition and am making a sequel for Blackthorne Girl. It's called _Espionage__ Misortunes_ , sounds Kind of catchy I think, I'm gonna upload on New Years Day!(tomorrow xD) Have a great night with your family and have an amazing memorable special New Year! **


End file.
